


Sidemen Requests

by Who_let_the_gays_out



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Coming Out, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foursome, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Long Distance Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mugging, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Outing, Pain, Pining, Requests, Seduction, Self-Worth Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Skype, Smut, Teasing, prompts, they all seem to involve them falling asleep together for some reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_let_the_gays_out/pseuds/Who_let_the_gays_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanna write sidemen stuff but I can never have any good ideas, so I'm leaving it up to you guys! Feel free to request any kind of Sidemen fic, from smut to angst to fluff, with the only rules being male/male ships only (Trans!sidemen are fine) and no rape/noncon/pedophilia/bestiality/etc (Basically don't be illegal). </p><p>It may take a while for each request to be filled due to school and other issues but they will all get done eventually.</p><p>Status: This work is in an indefinate hiatus. I'm struggling with a lot of issues surrounding school and relationships right now and I need to take a break from this to sort everything out. I'll continue this work and finish off my current requests when I've sorted my life out a bit but until then please don't expect any new chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt generator: Emon + cuddles.

(I realised I never explained why Ethan was in the sidemen house since he doesn't live there, so just pretend he was there for a video and stayed over. This can also be seen as platonic rather than romantic if u wanna.)

\----------------

It had been one of those days. A day where nothing much really happens. Nothing good, nothing bad, nothing different, just an empty, boring day. Days like this always leave you feeling kind of empty as well, and that was exactly what Simon was currently feeling. He felt both tired, bored and depressed at the same time, and the overall effect made him just want to melt into the floor.

So that was what he was currently trying to do. He was currently sitting in the living room at 4AM, scrolling through his twitter feed for something of interest, but finding nothing.  He let out a small sigh and raised his eyes from the dull glow of the screen, looking around the room. The TV was on, showing some kind of comedy show that Ethan was occasionally chuckling at from his seat on the couch. He focused his eyes on Ethan, watching his smile as the guy on the screen listed off jokes, and watching how his body shook with every laugh and giggle. Ethan eventually realised that Simon was looking at him, and turned his head to face him, eyes questioning;

"Y' alright, Simon?" He asked, sitting up slightly. Simon suddenly became aware of how he looked, just staring at him from the top of his phone with tired eyes, and he straightened up and shrugged.

"Yeah, just tired." He mumbled, averting his eyes back to his phone.

"Bullshit." Ethan insisted, "Y' know I can see right through y' mate." Simon shrugged, keeping his eyes on his phone and scrolling without focusing on what was on the screen. Ethan sat up and turned his full attention to Simon, eyes verging on concern.

"Y' know y' can talk to me." He offered, not sure of what else to say. He hated seeing Simon in this kind of mood, and he wasn't going to let Simon sit there in silence.

"Don't wanna talk.." Simon mumbled again, barely loud enough to hear. He was blushing slightly, embarrassed that Ethan was worrying about him but unable to pretend he was okay.

"Well, what do y' wanna do, then?" Ethan queried, not ready to drop it until he was sure he was alright. Simon stopped scrolling and raised his eyes, looking at Ethan for a moment, before mentally saying 'Fuck it' and rising out oh his chair. He shoved his phone into his pocket and approached Ethan, before practically collapsing onto the spot next to Ethan and squirming forward until his head was resting on Ethan's chest. Ethan instantly wrapped his arms around Simon's slim frame, pulling him closer with a small sigh.

"There y' go... now stay there till you've cheered the fuck up, alright?" He said, laughing slightly when Simon just murmured something which was muffled by Ethan's chest. Ethan smiled and sighed, laying back and letting his eyes slip shut, the warmth of Simon pressed up against him making him feel sleepy despite the hum of the TV.

"Y' fallin' asleep?" Simon murmured, not moving his head so the words were still muffled.

"Dunno what y' talkin' about..." Ethan mumbled, grinning when Simon giggled into his chest. Simon reached out and blindly grabbed the remote from the arm of the couch, turning the TV off and dropping it to the floor before squirming to get closer to Ethan, laying his head on Ethan's collarbone. Ethan rested the side of his head against the top of Simon's, and the room fell into a peaceful quiet.

Ethan wasn't sure when being intimate like this had become the norm for them. A few movie nights where they had fallen asleep on each other had been understandable, and the energized hugs after winning something together were expected, but there must have been a point where they would practically lie on top of each other while watching TV or playing a game and they would think nothing of it. Ethan would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it, even if he didn't really understand it, especially when it got Simon out of the weird slump he seemed to be stuck in.

Soon Simon's breathing slowed, and he was asleep on Ethan's chest. Ethan watched him with absent-minded curiosity, noticing a content smile on Simon's face and grinning goofily at the sight. He pulled Simon closer, holding him tighter and letting out a happy sigh, and soon he was also asleep.

\----------------

When Ethan woke up, he was splayed across the couch with Simon lying on top of him, the top of his head resting under Ethan's chin. He looked like he was still asleep, and he wore the same small smile, with messy hair and wrinkled clothing from spending the night on top of someone rather than sleeping in his bed upstairs, and Ethan had to admit that he looked nice like that. He sighed contently, burying his nose in Simon's hair and smiling, not wanting to wake Simon up and disturb the peace. However, Simon was already awake, and he raised his head to look at Ethan with a sleepy grin.

"Mornin'..." He murmured, smiling at Ethan before lowering his head again and closing his eyes. Ethan grinned and looked over at the clock above the doorway;

"More like good afternoon.." He mumbled, noticing that it was almost half 11.

"Y' what?" Simon murmured, raising his head to look at the clock. He saw the time and let his head drop again, groaning into Ethan's chest and shaking when Ethan chuckled.

"We should probably get up..." Ethan murmured, and Simon mumbled a 'yeah' into his chest. Neither man moved, and then the entire couch shook as they both laughed.

"10 more minutes..." Simon murmured, and Ethan nodded, pulling Simon against him. They settled back into a peaceful silence, which was only broken when Ethan asked a question;

"You feelin' better?"

Simon raised his head again, leaning his chin against Ethan's chest and looking up at him;

"Yeah, much better. Thanks Eath." He grinned, before laying his head on Ethan's chest again. Ethan smiled and held Simon tighter.

"No worries, Simon."


	2. Cheapcoffeeandroses: HarryXSimon with lotsa fluff with them waking up in the morning together after doing the nasty the previous night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (EDIT: 16/9/16. Extended this.)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a prequel (Chapter 10) and chapter 10 has a sequel (Chapter 12.).

   
A beam of sunlight filtered in through the window, landing decisively across the eyes of the sleeping, blond man who was laying haphazardly across the bed. Simon didn’t stir for a moment, but his eyes soon twitched and flickered open, and he quietly groaned in annoyance at the stream of light, attempting to move his hand to block it but finding it stuck underneath a warm, heavy weight beside him. He turned his head, blinking in the light and grinning when he saw Harry lying next to him, on top of his arm with his own arms wrapped around Simon’s chest, still asleep despite the ray of light attempting to blind him. Simon just looked for a moment, watching the steady rise and fall of Harry’s chest and the way the light made his hair shine gold, before he turned over with a sigh and pulled the shorter man against his chest, tucking his head beneath his chin.  
   
However, the movement had managed to break through Harry’s sleep, and Simon pulled him closer when he heard Harry yawn and shuffle forward;  
   
“Mornin’…” Simon murmured, turning his head so his nose was buried in Harry’s mussed hair. Harry just mumbled something inaudible in return, tucking his head into the crook of Simon’s neck and sighing.  “Y’ sleep alright?” Simon queried, pressing a sleepy kiss to the top of Harry’s head and smiling to himself.  
   
“Hmm…m’sore…” Harry mumbled, and Simon just gave a small laugh and began rubbing small circles into the man’s back.  
   
“N’ whose fault is that…” he asked with a grin;  
   
“Yours, y’ prick…”  
   
“You started it.”  
   
Simon laughed when Harry half-heartedly head-butted him, not replying to the comment but smiling anyway, knowing it was true. Simon smiled as well, and squirmed down until his head was tucked under Harry's chin, pressing gentle kisses to the sore spots on Harry’s neck while continuing to rub small circles into the sore spots on his back, knowing he was in the right place when Harry let out a content sigh. He looked to the pale skin in front of him, admiring the dark patches speckled across the younger man's collarbone and neck, wondering how long it would take for them to fade, and Harry eventually opened his eyes and glanced down, looking where Simon was looking and smiling;

"Y' fucking vicious, y' know that?" He murmured, smiling when Simon looked up at him and winked.

"You know you like it."

"'Never said I didn't, jus' saying." Harry murmured, shifting where he lay and hissing slightly when the bruised skin ached in protest. Simon shifted with him, pressing a long, gentle kiss to the dark spot between his shoulder and throat, making Harry sigh and smile.

"Y' better not be trying to get me worked up again..."

"M' not, just tryna soothe the bruises a bit." Simon murmured, and Harry let out a small laugh.

"Like a massage, but with kisses?"

"Yeah, is it working?" Simon asked, looking up with a smile. Harry laughed, giving a small nod and settling his head back on the pillow, letting Simon press kisses to every sore spot he could get his mouth on.  
    
“Wh’ time is it...?” Harry murmured, enjoying the mini-massage he was getting. Simon just shrugged, too comfortable to get up and check his phone, but then smiled coyly;  
   
“Time y’ got a watch…”  
   
Harry groaned above Simon's head and Simon laughed at his own joke, knowing Harry was smiling without having to look.  
   
“Suck a dick, Simon.”  
   
“Been there, done that, got the T-shirt.”  
   
Harry laughed and looked down at Simon, resting his forehead against his.  
   
“You’ve got a shirt that says y’ sucked a dick?”  
   
“Yeah, borrowed it from y’ mum. “  
   
“Oh fuck off!”  
   
Simon laughed again, rolling over when Harry punctuated the insult with a shove and a laugh in spite of himself.  
   
“Alright then…” Simon said, moving as if he was going to get up, only to have Harry practically jump forward and lie across his chest, holding him down with a muffled ‘No chance’.  
   
“You’re givin’ me a lotta mixed signals here…” Simon commented, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders with a grin.  
   
“Howsabout this then; we stay in bed, and you stop making bad jokes.” Harry said into Simon’s chest, his head shaking when Simon laughed again.  
   
“Sounds like a plan…” He sighed, pulling Harry upwards so his head was on his collarbone and wrapping his arms around him, smiling contentedly when Harry pressed his face into his neck and smiled as well, resting his cheek against his collarbone. Simon pressed a final kiss to the top of Harry’s head and lay back, eyes slipping closed without a ray of light to blind him.  
   
“Love y’ Harry…”  
   
“Love y’ too, prick.”  
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any requests in the comments below.


	3. ScientificCorgi: Minizerk fluffy oneshot? Something like angsty cuddling or forehead kisses, any plot you like. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (EDIT: 16/9/16. I didn't really like this fic, so I wrote a new one with the same request. It is chapter 8.)

(Warning: The fanfiction features someone having a serious anxiety attack, please don’t read this if it will trigger you. Also this came out wayyyy sadder than in was meant to be, sorry-not-sorry.)

 

Josh was panicking, that much was obvious. His hands were sweaty and his breathing was irregular, and his eyes were alternating between wide with fear and closed in an attempt to calm himself. He took another deep breath that came out shaky and short and pressed his hands against his ears, breathing through his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut to try and make his head stop spinning. He was having a panic attack, but he didn’t want it. He never wanted it, but nothing had actually happened this time. He was fine, he had _been_ fine, but then his mind had started racing. He didn’t know what he’d done wrong.

He stood up and paced up and down his room, keeping his hands over his ears and his eyes scrunched shut. He could feel his heart beating in his neck and the constant booms only made him feel worse, making him close his eyes tighter until he felt himself rush into his computer chair, sending him to the floor. He gasped and rested on his hands and knees, his breathing now coming out in choked gasps, before turning over and falling against the wall, knees against his chest and hands still over his eyes. He just had to breath, just breath, like he’d practiced, but his throat felt too tight and the room felt too small and _fucking hell_ he felt like he was gonna die.

He let out a cross between and groan and a grunt and shook his head violently, as if he could make the panic fall right out of his ears. The movement only made his vision blur for a moment and make him press his back against the wall, holding his breath in an effort not to cry out. He could feel tears sliding down his cheeks and he bowed his head, letting a sob wrack through his body that was strangled by his choked breathing, making what sounded like a moan of pain. More tears fell from his eyes and he wrapped his arms over the top of his head, resting his head on his knees as his body shook violently with the force of his crying.

He was so out of touch with the world around him that he didn’t hear the door unlock downstairs, signalling that the others were back. He didn’t hear Simon yell his name to let him know they were home, or the second yell when the first didn’t get a response. He didn’t hear the feet coming up the stairs, quickening when their owner heard the choked sobbing, and he only just heard the sound of bedroom door swing open. He looked up to see Simon standing in the doorway, eyes wide with horror, and Josh didn’t even have enough time to open his mouth before Simon was rushing to him.

“Josh?! Shit, what happened? Josh?!” Simon babbled, grabbing both of Josh’s shoulders and staring him in the eyes. Josh opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, only a croaked gasp before Josh reached out and flung his arms around Simon’s shoulders, clinging to him and pressing his face into his shoulder, breathing deeply and quickly. Simon quickly wrapped his arms around Josh’s back and held him tight, internally panicking but knowing that he needed to stay calm for Josh’s sake. He rubbed small circles into Josh’s back and mumbled into his ear, repeating his name, the fact that he was there, that he was okay. Josh just kept on trying to steady his breathing, clinging to Simon like he would fall if he didn’t, fingers digging in hard enough to hurt but neither one registering it. They stayed like that for God knows how long, each minute seeming to last an hour, neither one noticing Vik sticking his head through the door and quickly retreating when he saw the situation. All of the Sidemen knew about Josh’s anxiety, and also knew that the best thing to do was let Simon look after him.

Eventually Josh’s breathing returned to a normal speed, and he slowly began to relax. Simon held him for a while longer, then pulled back and cupped Josh’s face in both hands, looking directly in his eyes;

“You feeling better?” He asked, running his thumb along Josh’s jaw line. Josh gave a small nod, looking down, and Simon gave him and understanding smile.

“What’d y’ need?” He asked, waiting patiently as Josh thought. “Food, drink, sleep?” He eventually added, realising that Josh probably wasn’t up for talking right now.

“…Sleep…” Josh eventually murmured, and Simon nodded, before standing up and pulling Josh up with him. Josh practically collapsed onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow and staying still as Simon pulled his shoes off and lay down next to him, laying an arm across Josh’s back until Josh turned and shuffled towards him. Simon sighed and pressed a small kiss to Josh’s forehead, before leaning forward to murmur into Josh’s ear;

“Just breathe, alright? We’re good, you’re good, you’re okay.”

“Hmm…” Josh hummed, feeling his exhausted body sink into the mattress. Simon continued to murmur words of comfort into his ear, and soon Josh was asleep, leaving Simon to admire his peaceful expression and wish that there was more he could do, though Josh already thought he had given him everything he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any requests in the comments section below!


	4. Ewella: smut and vobi is also 10/10 (:

Vik couldn’t remember how he’d gotten where he was. He could probably remember if he concentrated, but it was very hard for him to concentrate on anything right now.   
Anything other than Tobi, who was currently lying on top of him, pressing quick, hard kisses to his neck. 

Vik groaned, leaning his head back to give Tobi better access to his neck and clenching his jaw. His hands gripped Tobi’s sides, holding tighter than he realised as Tobi lowered his lips to a sensitive spot beneath Vik’s jawline and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the area, feeling Vik squirm beneath him.

“Shit, you’re really sensitive…” Tobi murmured, proving his point by pressing a kiss to Vik’s adams apple and listening to the resulting quick gasp. Vik didn’t answer, just looking up at Tobi with an embarrassed smile, face flushed red and pupils dialted. Tobi gave him a reassuring grin and leaned down to press a slow, tantalizingly soft kiss to the base of Vik’s neck, the resulting sigh of pleasure sending blood rushing directly to his groin. 

Tobi slowly began pressing a trail of kisses from the bottom of Vik’s neck to his collarbone, feeling every shiver and gasp that ran through him as he went lower. He eventually reached the neck of Vik’s shirt, where he stayed and pressed multiple kisses to the same spot, before running a hand under Vik’s shirt and onto his stomach.

To say that Vik flinched would have been an understatement as Vik’s entire body jumped at the touch. Tobi felt him shiver, and waited for a moment in case Vik protested before moving his hand higher, tracing the smooth skin in swirling circles and lines. He could feel Vik’s chest rising and falling steadily, his breathing deep and fast, and he could feel his heart beat thrumming beneath the skin, going fast enough to feel like a steady hum, and he was surprised that Vik was so far gone so quickly. He couldn’t help feeling proud of himself to see Vik so undone from so little, and he couldn’t help but wonder how Vik would react to more stimulation, and how desperate he could get. 

Tobi smiled and lowered his hand back to Vik’s stomach and out from under his shirt, then grabbed the hem of the shirt and lifted it, exposing all of Vik’s chest in one go and making Vik raise his head to watch him. Tobi admired it for a second, noticing how it was hairless and toned, and looking up to see Vik watching him with attentive, wanting eyes, before lowering his head and pressing an open mouthed kiss to the patch of skin below Vik’s collarbone that he hadn’t been able to reach before, sucking some of the skin between his teeth.

 

Vik let out a long, drawn out groan, letting his head fall backwards against the arm of the couch. He squirmed where he lay, the hand on his side holding him in place while the other held his shirt up. Tobi returned to kissing a trail down Vik’s body, feeling every shiver as the exposed skin was nipped and kissed, leaving small red patches of irritation. Tobi eventually let go of Vik’s shirt to hold his sides with both hands, squirming backwards so he could go lower, and when he kissed the patch of skin above Vik’s sweatpants, Vik bucked his hips upwards and let out a strangled gasp, his clothed erection bumping against Tobi’s chest.

“Shit- sorry…” Vic murmured, embarrassed at the automatic response. Tobi didn’t answer, and instead just looked at the patch of skin for a moment, before pressing a long, slow kiss to it. Vic fought to keep his hips still, but he couldn’t stop his hips from twitching, and he flung his head back with his eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to control himself. Tobi continued to kiss the sensitive area, feeling Vic fight to stay still beneath him but fail every time as his entire body curved upwards towards Tobi’s mouth. He could feel Vic’s erection pressed up against him, and he couldn’t stop himself from pressing chest down onto the bulge and grinding slowly against it, making Vic groan like he was dying.

“Now y’ just being mean…” Vik sighed, and Tobi chuckled, looking up at Vic with a coy grin;

“You asking me to stop?”

Vic visibly panicked, eyes widening slightly as he stammered “No! I didn’t mean-“, only to be cut of mid-sentence when Tobi moved a hand from Vik’s side and to the bulge in his sweatpants and pressed down. Vik’s words became a strangled groan as he fell back again, arms lying haphazardly across his face as Tobi rubbed him, making small whining noises like he was in pain. He bit down on the sleeve of his own shirt to try and stifle his own noises, eyes scrunched shut again and jaw clenched, but he couldn’t stop making noises no matter how hard he tried, and when he bucked up against Tobi’s hand as Tobi was pushing down, the resulting friction made Vik groan and buck again against his will. Tobi smiled to himself, enjoying the show but still wanting to see more, and then hooking a finger under the band of Vik’s sweatpants with his free hand to do just that. Vik’s head jerked up when he felt the tug against his sweatpants, and for a moment his and Tobi’s eyes locked, Tobi’s eyes silently asking if it was alright to carry on. Vik gulped, then nodded and lay back again, eyes closed and arms flung over his head like before, but this time he forced himself to relax and go limp, letting Tobi take care of him. Tobi hooked the fingers of both of his hands around the band of Vik’s sweatpants and slowly pulled them down, catching the hem of his boxers on the way and pulling them both down in one go.

Vik’s cock sprung free from his sweatpants as they were pushed down his thighs, and Tobi quickly wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of it, holding it still while he examined it. Vik groaned at the contact and the feeling of cold air hitting the previously hot organ, but then suddenly he felt a warm, wet feeling cover his length and his head shot up to see Tobi deep throating him, eyes closed as his mouth slowly travelled to the base.

“Fucking hell…” Vik groaned, and Tobi smiled and rolled his eyes up to look at him. He started slow, tracing his tongue across every part of Vik’s cock that it could reach and letting the head bump against the back of his throat, and Vik quickly melted into the couch. His breathing was slow and deep, unsure of where to put his hands until he settled for letting them lie on either side of his chest, and any words he tried to say came out half-formed and lost in the mist of groans. He hadn’t had any time to prepare himself for this kind of pleasure, not expecting Tobi to be as good as he was, and he could feel himself slipping already. Tobi seemed to realise this, and he slowly began to go faster, the hand around the base of Vik’s cock moving up and down with Tobi’s head to create a rhythm of heat and pressure that made Vik’s head spin. Vik’s breathing increased with the speed, and he found himself bucking his hips up again without realising it, moving his hips in time with Tobi’s mouth to maximise the stimulation, and the result was so good Vik just couldn’t stop, his moans coming out as desperate whines.

“Jesus Christ, Tobi…” he eventually stammered, clenching his fists as Tobi went faster. He didn’t realise it, too far gone to realise anything at this point, but hearing Vik moan his name like made his cock twitch in his pants, and there was a lot Tobi was willing to do to hear it again. He quickened his pace again, the speed making him choke slightly, but he couldn’t care less as Vik’s squirmed and wriggled, unknowingly granting Tobi’s wish as he groaned his name again and again. Vik’s arms left his sides to go above his head and grab at the arm of the couch as he began to unapologetically thrust upwards into Tobi’s mouth, going so fast and hard that Tobi had to stop moving altogether and just try to keep his head still, both hands gripping Vik’s sides as Vik thrust his cock down his throat. Vik was borderline yelling at this point, loud enough that Tobi was sure someone would have broken the door down expecting to find a murderer if anyone had been home to hear them. Vik’s thrusts suddenly began to lose their rhythm, going hard and randomly, desperate for a release Tobi could tell was coming soon. He increased his grip on Vik’s sides, pushing him down to stop him from thrusting as he pushed his head as far forward as it could go, not stopping till he could feel his lips pressed against Vik’s pelvis. Vik couldn’t help himself, and screamed for a moment before his hand flew upwards to cover his mouth, letting words spill through his fingers as Tobi’s tongue and lips flew over his cock, feeling a familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach.

“Tobi, I’m gonna...shit, I-. “ Vik tried to say, giving up and going limp again when Tobi just went even faster, coaxing his orgasm forward. Suddenly Vik’s legs tightened on either side of Tobi’s head, his hands clenching and his entire body shuddering as he came, spilling his seed down Tobi’s throat. Tobi stopped his movements, instead looking up to watch Vik’s face, watching his squeeze his eyes shut and groan through his hand, his chest slowing as his breathing returned to normal. He eventually stilled, melting into the couch with exhaustion as Tobi raised his head, Vik’s cock leaving his mouth with an obscene ‘pop’ sound. Vik gave Tobi a small, apologetic smile, wondering if he would be mad at him for losing control but knowing the answer when Tobi smiled back at him and flung himself down next to Vik, laughing as Vik pulled his sweatpants up and turned to wrap his arms around Tobi’s chest. 

“Y’ want me to return the favour?” He asked, looking up at Tobi from his chest. Tobi shook his head with a smile, wrapping his arms around Vik’s shoulders and pulling him closer.

“Nah, y’ can thank me later. “ He said with a grin, watching Vik blush and grin back at him, “We’re good like this for a bit.”

“Fine with’ me…” Vik murmured, wriggling closer to Tobi and pressing his face into his neck, breathing in his scent with a content smile. Tobi smiled too, though Vik didn’t see it, and lay there till he fell asleep, proud of the fact that he had made Vik feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any requests in the comments section below!


	5. Talia Milton: Josh/Vik or a Josh/Ethan smut where Josh is the submissive one?

  Josh had a habit of teasing Vic, and it was starting to drive him mad.

 

Some of it was alright; a suggestive smile or a cheesy wink, but the rest of it was torturous. They'd be having lunch in town with the others and Josh would put his hand on Vic's knee under the table, smiling at him when he blushed and stammered mid-sentence. They'd catch each other in the kitchen and Josh would press a quick kiss to Vic's cheek before quickly leaving the room to be with the others. Once they'd even passed in the hallway and Josh and reached out and cupped Vic's ass for a moment, just smiling wickedly at Vic's failed attempt at an annoyed expression. They may not have meant much to anyone else, but the fact that they hardly had any time to do anything due to the others always being around, and the fact that it was _Josh_ made each touch electrifying, no matter how brief.

At first, Vik had been patient, just waiting for one of the golden opportunities where they could be alone together without a chance of being caught, but it had been a week since their last meeting and the constant teasing was making Vic desperate. Eventually, he snapped, and the result was better than anyone could have expected.

The sidemen had just finished doing another football challenge, and JJ, Simon, Josh and Vik had come back to the sidemen house to watch a movie. Vik and Josh had went upstairs together to change, the others not caring about staying in their football clothes and gathering in front of the TV. Josh and Vik had reached the top of the stairs, and then Josh had reached out and slapped Vik's ass through his shorts, smiling slyly at Vik when he whipped his head around to face him.

Normally Vic would have just laughed and shoved him, but today he didn't. He stared at Josh for a moment, expression blank as Josh's changed from smug to confuse. They stared like that for a moment, neither quite sure what to do, but then Vik broke the tension;

"Fuck it..." Vik hissed under his breath, turning and pushing Josh towards his door. Josh stumbled backwards, unsure of what was happening as his bedroom door was pushed open by his back and kicked shut by Vic's foot, but finally understanding when Vic shoved him against and the wall and held him there by pinning his arms, kissing him hard.

Josh let out a small groan, letting his eyes slip shut as Vik pressed his tongue through his lips, deepening the kiss. He pushed forward slightly, wanting to wrap his arms around Vic's waist, but was surprised when Vic's hands held him there. Vic pressed into Josh, adrenaline fuelling him as he held Josh in place, only leaning back so he and Josh could catch their breath. They stared at each other for a second, Vic's hands still holding Josh against the wall, before Josh spoke;

"That was new..." He commented, noticing that Vik still wore the same steeled expression as before. He hadn't seen, or even expected this side of Vik, but he had to admit that it had been a nice surprise.

"You need to stop teasing me, you're driving me mad." Vik stated, eyes borderline cold and jaw set. Josh raised his eyebrows slightly, then gave Vik a coy smile and spoke in a teasing voice;

"If teasing you makes you do that, I've got no reason to stop." He grinned, expecting Vic to laugh, but instead watching as Vic gave him a devious smile.

"I'll need to do more then, won't I?" He asked, watching Josh's surprised expression for a moment before leaning forward again and kissing him, going deep from the start. Josh groaned into his mouth, feeling Vic press his entire body against him and grip his arms tighter. They parted for a second to breathe again, but when Josh leaned forward to kiss Vik again, Vik dodged it and instead pressed a sharp kiss to the side of his neck, aiming for a spot he knew from experience was sensitive. Josh moaned, head tilting up out of habit to give Vic more room, sighing every time Vic made contact. He pushed against Vic's hands, managing to get his arms off the wall before Vic was slamming them back against the hard surface, making a firm 'thud' sound. Vic gripped Josh's arms tighter, hard enough to leave red patches, and then decided to punish Josh for moving by pressing a light kiss to the base of his neck, making Josh sigh, before biting down on the area hard.

"Jesus Christ..." Josh groaned, struggling to get closer as Vic worked a small hicky into the skin. He pulled away and admired the quickly darkening patch, then leaned forward again and bit into the skin again, not even soothing the skin with a kiss beforehand and making Josh bite his lip and moan. Vik worked a small patch of bruised into Josh's neck, not stopping until a constellation-like cluster of red and pink had formed.

“Vic, please…” Josh hissed, clenching his jaw and scrunching his eyes shut, feeling the spots on his neck ache in pain and pleasure. Vik didn’t stop kissing his neck, soothing a particularly harsh mark with his tongue, but then he smiled against Josh’s neck and pressed his leg in between Josh’s, parting them and rubbing up against his erection with his thigh. Josh inhaled sharply, letting the top of his head hit the wall as Vik continued kissing his hickies and rubbing him through his shorts. His hands clenched and unclenched and his breathing came out in long, deep pants, each noise making Vic press harder against him.

 

“Vic…” Josh gasped, trying and failing to press down against Vic’s leg. Vic heard him, and moved his lips from the base of Josh’s neck to his jawline, kissing a spot below his ear and making Josh grunt before leaning up and leaning into Josh’s ear;

 

“Tell me what you want me to do.” He breathed into Josh’s ear, nipping his earlobe before going back to his jaw. His voice was stern, dominant, and Josh felt his cock twitch in his pants as he struggled to respond.

 

“Touch me…” He murmured, hissing when Vik bit the skin under his jawline in response;

 

“Beg for it.” Vic murmured into Josh’s neck, just loud enough to hear but in a tone of voice that Josh understood perfectly.

 

“Please Vic, I need- fuck, I need it-“He groaned, too desperate for contact to feel embarrassed about what he was saying. He must have said the right thing, because then Vic was pulling away from him, letting go of his arms and letting him almost fall forward without the support. Vic grabbed Josh’s shoulders and turned him, pushing him towards and onto the bed so that he was lying on his back, legs apart so Vic could kneel between them and kiss him again, groaning slightly when Josh wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him down towards him, moaning into his mouth.

 

Josh wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, trying to pull Vic closer but never feeling close enough, and he ended up moving his hands to the hem of Vik’s shit and trying to yank it off him. Vik didn’t raise his arms, letting the shirt get stuck on his chest, and instead grabbed both of Josh’s hands with one hand and pressed them into the pillow above his head, making his body stretch. Josh pressed half-heartedly against the hands on his wrists just so that Vik would press down harder, holding him in place. Vik’s other hand rested on Josh’s jawline, moving his head up so he could kiss him again, feeling his stubble scratch against his palm, but then he moved this hand to the strip of skin exposed by Josh’s hiked up shirt and slowly raised the soft material, exposing Josh’s chest tantalizingly slowly. He sat up eventually, sitting back on his calves and letting go of Josh’s hands so he could prop himself up on his elbows and let Vik pull the shirt all the way off. Vik threw the shirt to the side, never taking his eyes off Josh and then running both of his hands down his chest, feeling Josh shudder and watching him close his eyes and bite his lip. His hands eventually reached the pit of Josh’s stomach, where they stopped at the waistline of his shorts, hooking the tips of their fingers underneath but not pulling. Josh just watched, silently begging for Vik to keep going, and he couldn’t stop himself from groaning when Vik yanked both his shorts and boxers down in one go, exposing his cock to the cold air.

 

Vik kept his eyes on it, holding it in place by wrapping his thumb and forefinger around the base. The small piece of contact made Josh shudder, but he didn’t do anything, deciding that it was best if he just lay back and let Vik take control. Vik rolled his eyes up at Josh and used his free hand to shove his shoulder, making him lie flat on his back with his arms sprawled messily next to his head. He closed his eyes and laid his head back, breathing deeply and waiting for whatever was coming next.

 

Vik sat back for a moment and admired the man in front of him, naked except for the shorts/boxers halfway down his legs, breathing deep and body flushed, with his cock rock hard in his hand. He smiled, pleased but not yet satisfied, and shuffled backwards until his head was close enough to Josh’s clock, taking a moment to admire it before licking a strip from the top of the shaft to the base.

 

“Fuckin’ Christ…” Josh sighed, fighting to keep still and not move his hips. Vik just smiled and licked another strip, this time from the base all the way up to the head, stopping to swirl his tongue around the tip and listen to the chocked groan that followed the action.

 

“Vic, please…” Josh groaned, sounding desperate, but Vik couldn’t help staying at the tip and dapping at the slit with the tip of his tongue, making Josh whine slightly, before taking the entire head into his mouth and sucking. Josh gasped and practically whimpered, his hips twitching involuntarily, and Vik moved his free hand down to his own erection and began palming it through his shorts. He slowly lowered his mouth down his shaft, letting the head of his cock hit the back of his throat and moaning around it before he could help himself. Josh’s hands spasmed above his head, gripping the pillow and beginning to ache as Vik carried on, wishing that Vik would go faster and give him what he wanted.

 

Vik must have read his mind, because he suddenly started going faster, moving his hand over the parts of his shaft he couldn’t fit into his mouth and lowering his hand down his own shorts to grasp his erection fully. Josh groaned and pressed upwards, trying to get more friction, more contact, more anything, his breathing turning into a series of quick, whiny pants as Vik sped up.

 

“Vik! Fucking- shit, please, I-“He stammered, no longer able to form full sentences. The hand on his waist pressed down even harder, and Josh felt a familiar feeling pool in the pit of his stomach. He grabbed the pillow under his head with both hands, trying to tell Vic he was about to cum but not being able to form the sentence, instead just letting the words dissolve into moans and cries. Vic seemed to guess what he meant though, and continued bobbing his head and swirling his tongue over Josh’s cock. Josh’s breathing became quick, barely pausing in between each one, and his hips began to twitch under Vic’s hand, so Vic took of much of Josh’s cock as he could and _sucked down._

 

Josh couldn’t help it. He screamed, just for a moment, before returning to the stream of endless groans and moans. Suddenly his entire body began to shake and shudder, his legs stiffening and his hands clenching into fists. He came suddenly and without warning, his seed flowing down Vik’s throat and making him stop to swallow to stop himself from chocking. The sound of Josh climaxing was enough to push Vik over the edge, and his hand flew over his own cock as he came as well, groaning around Josh’s cock and making him shudder at the vibration.

 

“Fucking hell…” Josh sighed, breathing heavily, body sinking down into the mattress. Vik smiled, the dominance brought on by adrenaline slowly fading as he tucked his cock away and kneeled over Josh, pressing a slow, caring kiss to his lips. Josh returned it best he could, considering his exhaustion, before sitting up and sheepishly pulling up his shorts and boxers, letting Vik move off him to go and grab his shirt. Vik grabbed the shirt from the floor and turned to give it to Josh, passing it to him with a smile, a blush forming as he came down from the sex-fuelled high.

 

“That was fucking incredible.” Josh admitted, and Vik blushed darker, shrugging awkwardly with a smile. Josh stood up and cupped his face with one hand, pressing a slow kiss to his lips before pulling back and grinning;

 

“You know you never gave me one good reason to stop teasing you.” He noted, making Vik chuckle brightly.

 

“I think I can get used to it.” Vik admitted with a shrug and a bashful grin.

 

“Me too.” Josh confirmed, pressing a final kiss to his lips before pulling his shirt over his head, grabbing Vik’s hand and heading for the door.

 

“Where’re we going?” Vik queried, letting Josh lead him away.

 

“We need a shower after all that, don’t we?” Josh grinned, “Care to join me?”

 

Vik blushed, nodded, and followed Josh through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any requests in the comments section below!


	6. Trap-Ting: Love the idea of bottom Josh, what about a gangbang where all the sidemen take turns screwing him?

(I know you requested a gangbang featuring Josh + all the sidemen but I couldn’t do it with all of them without it becoming really complicated and OOC so I’m just doing Josh + the sidemen living in the sidemen house (Josh, Vik, JJ and Simon.) Sorry about that.)

 

Josh would never admit it, but he really enjoyed being a sub.

 

Of course, he would never have to admit it, since the others knew it so well. The friends-with-benefits agreement the guys had meant that Josh had been with the other 6 many times, and every time he had been the bottom. When any of the others got together, they tended to switch between being top or bottom, but whenever Josh was involved he was always the one to lie back and take it, the one that moaned the loudest and begged the most, the one that left with hickies and bruises and sore spots all over his body. There was a running inside joke among the 7 of them about ‘Daddy Josh’ being a sub, and while Josh laughed along with it and pretended to get annoyed, he had to admit, to himself at least, that being used was something he really, really enjoyed.

 

So one night, when he and Simon were sitting in the living room to watch a movie, he didn’t protest when Simon reached out and gripped his thigh with one hand, fingers pressing into the skin and kneading slightly. He was used to Simon being slightly demanding, taking rather and giving, and the feeling of him possessively gripping his leg told Josh that there was something he wanted. Josh didn’t move, keeping his eyes on the screen and feeling the blood rush between his legs as the hand moved upwards, his breath hitching when the hand pressed up against his cock through his pants. Simon rubbed Josh into hardness, not even turning to look at him as he hardened under his palm, but secretly grinning as Josh still tried to stay still, and Josh was relived when Simon finally spoke, turning his head slightly to face him;

“C’mere…” Simon murmured, voice stern and commanding. He pulled Josh towards his lap by his thigh, smiling when Josh quickly shuffled sideways, scrambling to get closer, already desperate for contact. Simon pulled Josh so that he was sitting on his lap with his back resting against Simon's chest, and then reached a hand around Josh's chest to push his legs apart and palm at his cock through his pants. Josh sighed, letting his head fall back against Simon's shoulder as Simon leaned against him, feeling Simon's free hand reach under his shirt and trace patterns into the skin of his stomach. Simon quickly rubbed Josh's cock into full hardness, his own erection pressing into the small of Josh's back but not touching it, wanting to hear Josh moan and smiling into Josh's shoulder when he heard Josh's breath hitch, a sigh dissolving into a groan.

“Simon…” Josh moaned, wriggling in Simon’s lap and biting his lip. Simon didn’t reply, just pressing more kisses to his neck and nipping at the skin, smiling whenever Josh inhaled sharply. Josh’s moans quickly escalated, head falling forward again to watch Simon’s hand move with a groan, before shutting his eyes and biting his lips to try and stifle the moans, only to cry out when Simon slipped his hands under his underwear and grab his bare length, pumping it in his hand and nipping his neck.

Josh couldn't stay quiet, and the sound of him moaning traveled through the thin walls of the house, reaching JJ, who had been in the middle of a Fifa episode when he heard the cries of pleasure. He turned his head in the direction of the sounds, quickly shut the camera off and sat back in his chair to listen to the faint sounds, letting his hand trail down to his cock and rub it absent mindlessly. He eventually grinned, stood up and made his way out of his room and down the stairs, his cock twitching in his sweatpants when the noises became clearer, and he then stopped to lean against the doorway to the living room and watch. Neither man noticed him watching, both of their eyes closed and Josh’s constant streams of moans meaning there was no chance of them hearing him, but Simon eventually opened his eyes to look at Josh’s face over his shoulder, and noticed JJ standing in the doorway, palming his cock through his sweatpants. He looked surprised for a moment, then gave him a sly smile and wink, not alerting the still groaning Josh of his presence and JJ smiled, pushing himself off the door frame to move over to the couch and kneel in front of Josh, who sensed the movement in front of him and raised his head to see JJ pulling at his jeans. He didn’t protest as they were pulled all the way off, along with his boxers, feeling Simon lift him slightly to help JJ pull them off. JJ pulled his legs forward slightly, making him lean back against Simon so he had better access to him, and then reaching up to place 2 fingers by Josh’s mouth, smiling wickedly when Josh quickly opened his mouth to suck on the digits.

Josh groaned around JJ’s fingers, letting his eyes fall shut as JJ began to thrust the fingers in and out of his mouth. Simon changed the speed of his hand to match the speed of JJ’s, setting up a rhythm that made Josh whine needily, and then the hand that was wrapped around his chest moved down as Simon reached under his shirt, stroking the skin and making Josh shudder at the delicate touch. Simon and JJ’s eyes met over Josh’s shoulder, and they grinned at each other, proud of their handiwork, before turning their attention back to the moaning mess in front of them.

JJ suddenly removed his hands from Josh’s mouth, and Josh watched with lidded eyes as the slicked hand traveled downwards. JJ gripped Josh’s thigh with his clean hand, spreading him slightly, before tracing the hole in front of him and pressing the slicked fingers inside him without warning.

“Fuck…” Josh moaned, his head lolling back again to rest against Simon’s shoulder. JJ began to slowly thrust in and out of him, going faster as Josh moaned louder, bucking his hips upwards to meet him halfway and seeing stars when JJ hit his prostate. He cried out, hands gripping the seat of the sofa and thrusting his hips upwards desperately to try and get the same sensation again. He squeezed his eyes shut, jaw clenched as JJ worked into him, and his mouth fell open with a shaky gasp when he thrust upwards in time to JJ’s hands, hitting the spot full on and making him shudder.

“JJ.” Josh groaned, biting his lip again and rolling his hips upwards. He whined when JJ’s fingers moved away, breathing heavily as he sat up on his knees so his cock was level with the couch, and Josh let his head fall forward to watch as JJ pulled his fully erect cock out of his pants, jerking it in his hand for a minute so that Josh could watch, lips parted slightly in desire. He then held his cock by the base and moved it forward, shuffling on his knees to get close enough to press the head of his cock against Josh’s opening, making the older man bite his lip, before grabbing both of his knees and thrusting forward without warning, shoving him backwards into Simon’s chest with the force.

“Fuck! I- shit, JJ…!” Josh moaned, the force of JJ thrusting into him making it hard for him to speak. Simon moved his hand in time with JJ’s movements, and Josh could only lay back and take it, already becoming overstimulated. Any words he tried to say dissolved into a stream of whines, groaning like he was in pain as his eyes rolled upwards in pleasure. The room became filled with the sounds of skin slapping roughly against skin and the sound of Josh groaning, his head shaking to and fro with each of JJ’s thrusts. JJ grabbed Josh’s thighs and forced them wider, going deep enough for his hips to hit Josh’s and leave marks that would surely become bruises, and began thrusting faster, his breathing shallow and quick.

“Do you know where Vik is?” Simon asked suddenly, looking over Josh’s shoulder at JJ. JJ looked up and shrugged, not stopping his movements.

“Think he’s upstairs, why?”

Simon shrugged; “Think he’d want in on this?” he asked, gesturing at Josh with his eyes and giving a sly grin. JJ returned the smile, nodded, and then turned his head away from Josh to yell for Vik, still thrusting into Josh with precise, rhythmic movements, slower, but still deep. Josh groaned, the fact that they hadn’t asked him if he was okay with Vik joining making his cock twitch, but then Simon leaned his head forward and murmured into his ear, loud enough for JJ to hear his words;

“You want Vik to fuck you as well?” He asked, squeezing Josh’s cock to emphasize his words. Josh’s breath hitched, and he nodded desperately, hissing when Simon sank his teeth into the skin under his ear. The sound of light footsteps reached the trios ears, and they turned their heads to the door to watch Vik stick his head around it, eyes widening when he saw the scene in front of him.

“Jesus Christ…” he said, sounding pleasantly surprised. JJ and Simon grinned at him, not stopping their movements and talking to Vik over the sound of Josh trying and failing to stay quiet, feeling embarrassed but enjoying the feeling.

“Wanna join?” Simon asked, voice innocent, like he was asking if he wanted to join a game rather than a threesome. Vik raised his eyebrows, then smiled and nodded, awkwardly making his way over to the couch, stopping when he was beside it.

“Whereabouts can I go?” He asked, watching Josh as he squirmed in his gaze. Simon shrugged;

“His mouth’s free.” He offered, and Vik thought, smiled, nodded and clambered onto the couch, kneeling shyly beside Josh so that his waist was level with his face. Josh looked over, focusing on the bulge in his sweatpants and wondering how long he had been able to hear them, and when Vik pulled his already fully hard cock out of his sweatpants and held it in place, not entirely sure what to do, Josh immediately surged forward to take it into his mouth, lips reaching the base and making both him and Vik groan.

“Shit, he’s proper desperate...” JJ noted, watching Josh bob his head and groan, eyes closed and hands gripped into fists beside him. Josh didn’t reply to the comment, focusing entirely on the stimulation, the feeling of having both holes filled and having hand jerk him in time with the movements. Vik placed a hand in Josh’s hair, running his hand through the dark locks and gently holding on so he could make him move his head how he wanted him to, and the 3 set into a rhythm of thrusting, jerking and pushing in sync, making Josh moan like he was dying. Josh tried to speak, to moan someone’s name, but the cock down his throat muffled his words.

“Think he’s tryna say something.” Vik noted, though he didn’t stop pushing Josh’s head forward with his hand.

“He can talk later, he’s busy.” Stated Simon, his voice stern and said directly next to Josh’s ear. Josh could feel a familiar heat in the pool of his stomach, getting stronger with every movement. He tried to talk, but even if his mouth was free his moans would stop him from speaking, so he just squirmed where he was, his voice getting higher and higher by the second. Simon began squeezing the base of his cock, moving the tight ring made with his fingers up his shaft, coaxing his orgasm forward, and Josh could feel it creeping up on him, and when JJ pulled him forward slightly, changing the angle, Josh's eyes flew open as he came, coating Simon's hand in the sticky white substance. He moaned wantonly around Vik's cock, feeling tremors running through his body, and the sight of his eyes rolling upwards and his entire body shaking sent JJ over the edge along with him, falling forward slightly as he filled Josh up. Josh hadn't had time to steel himself from the feeling, still recovering from his own orgasm, and the sudden rush of heat and pressure made him scream, the sound coming out muffled but understood 100% by the 3 men surrounding him. His entire body went limp, eyelids drooping so he was looking at everyone with exhausted, half lidded eyes, a picture of overstimulation. He breathed heavily, leaning back from Vik's cock for a moment to inhale deeply, leaning his forehead against Vik's waist as he ran a comforting hand through his hair, but then he heard Simon speak again;

“I call next.” Simon stated, looking over at JJ. JJ looked confused for a moment, and then he grinned, tucking his cock away and sitting up. Simon pushed Josh up slightly so he could slide out from underneath him, leaving Josh sprawled inelegantly across the couch and settled in front of him in the same position JJ was in. Josh looked at Simon through hazy, half-lidded eyes, already overstimulated and knowing that he wouldn’t be able to take much more, but before he could say anything Simon had removed his cock from his sweatpants and shoved his length into Josh, feeling it slide in easily due to the previous treatment. He didn’t wait for Josh to get used to the feeling, quickly settling into a quick and hard rhythm that made Josh whine. He moaned, too fatigued to even do anything as Vik slid his cock between his lips again and settled back in the rhythm and Simon thrust his hips forward, only just noticing JJ leaning against an armchair and watching with amused eyes, not wanting to join, but wanting to remember the scene for later.

Vik came next, his hips thrusting into Josh’s mouth with a drawn out moan and making Josh choke on the semen, swallowing desperately and making choked groans as the hot liquid slid down. Vik grinned, running his hand through his black locks to sooth him, an apology for coming without warning, waiting until his orgasm had subsided before removing his cock and admiring the line of spit and semen that connected Josh’s mouth to his cock as they parted. He looked up at Vik, feeling his coy smile bearing down on him before letting his head loll back, whimpering as Simon sped up, thrusting hard enough to hurt but Josh couldn’t care less as Simon went faster and faster.

It was now only Simon touching him, with the other 2 watching, but the feeling of being watched only made Josh flush a darker shade of red and fling his head back to avoid their gaze. JJ may have been strong, but Simon was quick, barely pulling out for a second before he was pushing back in, hitting his prostate every time. Josh could feel his own cock slowly hardening, though he still hadn't fully recovered from his last orgasm, and he tried to lift a tired hand up to jerk it in his hand, only to have Simon let go of his thigh with one hand and practically slap his hand away.

"No touching." Simon said simply, looking at Josh with hard eyes, and Josh didn't object, letting his hands lay inelegantly across the seat of the couch, feeling his cock harden and twitch even without any direct contact. He could feel a second orgasm creeping up on him, the previous one making it come quicker, and when he finally came again, clenching his jaw hard enough to ache and mewling, his entire body tensed up with the sensation, and it was enough to make Simon's hips thrust without rhythem, before finally surging forward as he came as well.

Simon’s orgasm was more violent, filling Josh up and continuing to thrust as it happened. Josh felt his prostate get hit while also being submerged in the heat, and he couldn’t stop himself from screaming, head thrown back even in his fatigued state. Simon groaned, his thrusts slow but painfully accurate, and Josh yelped at the feeling, his brain seeming to shut down as his nerves stung and his vision swam, making Simon appear only as a blur of beige and white.

 

Simon’s hips eventually slowed, and he sat there for a moment before pulling out of Josh, making him hiss at the contact. He tucked his cock away, and then looked up, giving Josh a questioning look;

“You alright?” He asked, and he smiled when Josh gave a weak nod, too tired to even try and speak. He reached out and pulled up Josh’s boxers and trousers, grinning at Vik when he pulled Josh up by his shoulders so Simon could get them all the way on, before standing up and flopping down next to Josh on the sofa.

“That was impressive.” Vik commented, but Josh didn’t hear him, letting his eyes slip shut in exhaustion. He felt Simon sit next to him and wrap an arm around his shoulder, pulling him until he was leaning against him.

“Let him sleep, that must’ve been fucking exhausting.” Simon told the other 2, and they both nodded, with JJ returning back to his room and Vik deciding to sit down on the other side of Josh after seeing what was on the TV. Josh breathed deeply, and Simon pulled him closer, running a hand through his hair and smiling as Josh slowly drifted asleep, sore and fatigued, but in the best kind of way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any requests you have in the comments section below!
> 
> (Also, I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this featuring more of the sidemen + friends? Lemme know what you think.)


	7. FuckOffJosh3: Can i request some fluffy emon making out? Love ur stuff :)

 

“C’mon Eath,, we’ gotta get up.”

“Dun’t wanna…”

Simon sighed, though he was smiling as Ethan tightened his grip on the taller man’s chest and pressed his face into it, adamant that he was not about to leave the warmth of the bed. Simon raised a hand from Ethan’s shoulders to the back of his head, running his fingers through his hair and murmuring sleepily into the top of his head;

“We’ve got shit to do today…” He sighed.

“Yeah, like me, you can do that here, can’t ya?”

Simon tried to hold in his laugh, but was unable to, spluttering slightly as Ethan giggled into his chest, making the entire bed shake.

“You’re impossible…”

“I’m also right, so fuck you.” Ethan murmured into Simon’s chest, his words half muffled by the baggy shirt Simon was wearing, managing to conceal the second round of giggling as Simon moved the hand in his hair to his shoulders again, pulling him closer and burying his nose into his hair.

“Guess you are...” He murmured, and he smiled sleepily when Ethan pulled his head back to look up at him, giving a lopsided grin which stuck when Simon tilted his head down to kiss him, sighing contently.

Their lips parted quickly, since Simon had only meant to give him a quick peck, but their lips had barely parted for a second before Ethan was tilting his head up again, pressing his lips against Simon’s again and squirming upwards to get closer and push slightly harder. Simon kissed back, moving his hand again to rest it on the back of Ethan’s head, running a thumb over his jawline in a way he knew made Ethan’s heart race just that little bit faster. 

The next time they parted they both moved again to meet in the middle, hands tightening slightly. Simon gently pressed the tip of his tongue to Ethan’s lips, light enough to ignore if he wanted, but Ethan instead widened his mouth with a light sigh that dissolved into a groan as Simon deepened the kiss, their tongues almost moving in sync as they pulled closer.

They eventually parted, taking a moment to breathe and smiling, lips shiny and cheeks semi-flushed;

“I was meant to be getting you up, how’d that happen…” Simon murmured to both Ethan and himself. Ethan just smiled, eyes seeming to shine slightly in the low light of the bedroom.

“I tricked y’, and now you don’t wanna get up either.” Ethan grinned, smile widening when Simon sighed in mock annoyance, resting his forehead against Ethan’s with his eyes closed, before opening them and looking into Ethan’s with a smile;

“5 more minutes, then we have to get up, alright?” He offered, and Ethan just giggled and nodded, tilting his head to meet Simon’s as he leaned down to kiss him again, wanting to make the most of the 5 minutes of intimacy. Ethan was pretty sure he wouldn’t actually leave in 5 minutes, but he wanted to move on just in case, and so he parted his lips also most instantly to let Simon deepen the kiss, groaning lightly and nipping his lip. Simon smiled against him, then pushed against Ethan slightly so that they both rolled over, with Simon resting atop Ethan, not stopping the kiss as Ethan wrapped his arms around Simon’s chest and pulled him down. Simon moved both of his hands to Ethan’s head, pulling it upwards and parting for a second to catch his breath before quickly leaning down again, eyes shut as Ethan squirmed slightly beneath him. The room seemed to get warmer as the pair’s lips moved faster, Simon’s head bobbing slightly in time with the movement of his tongue, and he then shifted so he was lying in-between Ethan’s legs instead of straddling him, making the legs tighten around his hips and a half-hearted groan escape Ethan’s mouth. 

They eventually parted to breathe again, but Simon didn’t want to stay off him, and moved to press a line of feather-light kisses to his jaw, his neck, his throat, making Ethan sigh and tighten his grip on him. He tilted his head upwards to give Simon more room, and bit his lip when Simon pressed an opened mouthed kiss to a sensitive spot on his throat, clenching his jaw and failing to stop a strangled moan escaping when Simon did the same thing again to another spot;

"You have no idea how good you sound right now..." Simon murmured into Ethan's neck, making Ethan blush and half heartedly nudge him with his shoulder, muttering to him to shut up and making Simon laugh. "What? You do." He commented, emphasising his point by kissing a spot at the base of his neck and making Ethan's breath hitch. Ethan breathed deeply for a moment, then tilted his head towards Simon with a weary smile;

"I can make even better noises." He smiled, unable to stop himself from giggling at the comment, and he felt his body flush with warmth when Simon gave him a small smile and nodded;

"I bet you could..." He murmured, pressing a quick kiss to Ethan's jawline. Ethan sighed again, mouth set in a content smile, but the smile fell when Simon sat back on his legs and gave him a teasing grin;

"But I'm afraid your 5 minutes are up."

Ethan looked confused for a second, then remembered what Simon had said earlier and sat up as well.

"C'mon, y' can't stop now!" He whined, hands resting on Simon's hips for a second, only to have them fall back onto the bed as Simon pushed himself up and off the bed.

"Yes I can." He grinned smugly, laughing slightly at Ethan's over exaggerated pout. "C'mon, I woke you up, didn't I?" He offered with a smile, and Ethan's pout fell as he giggled and shuffled his way off the bed.

"You're an asshole."

"Takes one to know one." Simon retaliated, and Ethan shoved him with a grin, laughing as Simon stumbled, straightened and then moved over to Ethan again, raising a hand to cup his cheek and look him in the eyes;

"Don't worry, I'll finish what I started later, alright?" He promised, pressing a quick kiss to Ethan's lips before moving away with a smile to grab his clothes. Ethan sighed, head shaking slightly as Simon pulled a shirt over his head, before moving after him, making a mental note to make sure Simon kept his word, this time, in a way he wanted him to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any requests you may have in the comments below!


	8. ScientificCorgi Request Redo: can I request a Minizerk fluffy oneshot? Something like some angsty cuddling or forehead kisses, any plot you like. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't like the first fic I wrote for this request, so i wrote another.

It had been 5 days since Josh had last seen Simon in the flesh, and while he had known he would miss him, he hadn't expected it to hurt this much.

it hadn't been all bad; Simon had talked to Josh in every spare moment, be it Facebook or Skype or Snapchat, and his Vegas Vlogs with Ethan, Harry and Callum meant Josh could watch him on repeat, but it still wasn't the same. Josh was used to seeing Simon every day, being able to reach out and touch and talk and feel, going to sleep beside him and waking up beside him, and having to reach him through a screen had started to ache, more than he'd care to admit.

Josh shook his head slightly, trying to get the depressing thoughts out of his head. Simon's plane was due to land any minute, and then he could see him again and get rid of the ache for good. He looked up at the list of times for what felt like the 100th time, checking to see that the plane was still on time, before looking back at his phone, scrolling through Simon's Instagram and looking at every picture; every glowing shot of a casino or a fancy cocktail or a swish hotel room. There were a lot of selfies with other fans, and Josh couldn't stop his stomach from turning slightly whenever there was a picture of a fan getting slightly too close, too intimate. He trusted Simon, but he couldn't stop himself from worrying about what was happening with those fans, couldn't stop picturing every girl with her arms around his shoulders in a picture leaning up for a kiss. He eventually turned his phone off and shoved it back in his pocket, looking around again and settling, yet again, for staring at the list of times, counting down every second that brought Simon closer to him.

The numbers next to the name of their plane eventually changed to LANDING, and Josh quickly turned his head to see the white hunk of metal fly over building and towards the landing area, smiling before he could help it and turning to let the others know. They heaved themselves out of their chairs and headed towards the spot where the passengers would come out, peering through the crowds of people and TSA screenings in search of the 4 blond men. Ethan spotted one first, laughing as a messy haired Harry emerged from the crowd, clutching a suitcase with a snapped lock and trying to stop his clothes from falling out, and Josh quickly searched over the heads of the crowd, his eyes eventually landing on the tall, lanky man with the ruffled hair and worn suitcase. He couldn't stop himself from smiling like a fool, though he was able to stop himself from acting like a chic flick and running into Simon's arms, and he instead stood where he was, grinning as the 4 men came closer, and watching Simon's face light up when he finally saw him staring.

Simon called Josh's name, making his way out of the crowd towards them and smiling wide enough to make his cheeks ache as he dropped his suitcase with the others. Josh moved forward to meet him halfway, and then Simon had his arms around him, wrapped around his waist and Josh wrapped his own arms around his chest, burying his face in his shirt. He squeezed tight, feeling Simon rest his head on top of his, breathing in his smell, and for a moment the world seemed to shrink around them, leaving only them. But then Simon was pulling back, leaving one hand resting on Josh's shoulder as he grinned at him, before letting go altogether to go and give JJ a shorter, less intimate hug.

Josh knew he was only making sure the others didn't feel awkward, since Simon tended to stray away from PDA in general, but Josh still couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed as the warmth left him.

* * *

 

The 'welcome home' ended quickly, and the 8 men quickly headed outside to avoid the crowds of people that swarmed the airport. They managed to cram the 8 men into 2 taxis, though it meant they had to squeeze together in the back seats, but Josh didn't mind as it meant he was pressed up against Simon all the way home. He kept catching Simon's eye as he chatted away to all of them about Vegas, and Simon's hand eventually found Josh's and gripped it as he half said-half laughed about Ethan jumping in the pool on a dare without taking his phone out of his pocked, but Josh barely heard the story, instead returning the warm smile Simon gave him and focusing on the equally warm hand gripping his own.

* * *

 

After what was probably half an hour but felt like forever, the cars had reached the sidemen house and the tired passengers slowly pulled themselves out. Suitcases were grabbed, money was paid, and then the 8 men trudged into the house, dropping suitcases to the floor and groaning collectively about jetlag and long journeys and bad airplane food. Harry threw himself down on a sofa and jokingly demanded pizza, voice muffled by the sofa cushions, and after a brief discussion JJ grabbed the phone and called a takeout place.

“I’m gonna go put my stuff away.” Simon noted, making his way to the stairs. Josh watched him go, laughing when JJ pretended to order him an anchovy pizza and Simon threw his hat at him from the stairs, and while the others were busy arguing about toppings and crusts and whether or not ham and pineapple was a crime against humanity, he slipped out the door and up to Simon’s room.

He found Simon there, throwing crumpled clothes into different piles, but when he saw Josh come into the room he straightened up and smiled at him;

“Hey Josh, y’ alright?” He grinned, and Josh just nodded, standing awkwardly in the doorway as Simon threw a pair of trainers into the corner. He wasn’t entirely sure what his motive for coming upstairs was, besides just to be with Simon, but when Simon raised his head again, he realised what he wanted;

“Y’ sure you’re alright? Y’ look sad.” He queried, eyes getting concerned. Josh looked at the floor for a moment, then pushed off the doorway and made his way over to Simon, wrapping his arms around his chest and resting his face on his shirt;

“Missed you…” He murmured, and he could practically feel Simon smile as he wrapped his arms around Josh’s shoulders, resting his chin atop Josh’s head.

“Missed you too, babe…” He murmured, and Josh sighed, pressing his face into Simon’s chest. The petname made him flush, and that, combined with the warmth of Simon’s body and the feeling of his arms around him was enough to make a tear well up in Josh’s eye. He blinked furiously, trying to remove it and pressing against Simon in the hopes that his shirt would absorb it, but Simon noticed the movement and pulled back, cupping Josh’s face in both hands when he saw the tear;

“Hey, don’t cry…” He said, voice soothing as he ran a thumb over Josh’s cheek to catch the falling tear.

“M’ not, I just…I’m just being stupid, ignore me.” Josh murmured, trying to face the floor only to have Simon’s hands hold his face upright again.

“Haven’t seen you in 5 days, ‘m not ignoring you now.” He smiled, and Josh grinned back, the expression sticking when Simon pulled him back into the hug, letting Josh press his face into the crook of his neck and close his eyes, relaxed in his presence. Simon's arms wrapped around his shoulders, seeming to blanket him in his warmth, and any sadness Josh had felt melted away, especially when Simon pressed a kiss to his forehead before pulling away;

"Y' fancy watching a movie after the pizza? Just us?" He asked with a shy smile, keeping both hands on Josh's shoulders. Josh smiled and nodded, reaching up to dab away the wetness on his cheeks, and Simon pressed a final kiss to the tip of his nose before pulling away, grabbing his phone from the bed and making his way downstairs again, reaching out to grasp Josh's hand as he did. Josh allowed Simon to walk him down the stairs and into the living room, collapsing next to him on the sofa and smiling when he draped an arm over his shoulder, laughing and swearing at the others when they jeered jokingly.

The ache was gone, and Simon was there. That's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any requests in the comments section below!  
> Also thinking about writing a sequel to this where they watch that movie, thoughts?


	9. Cretin: Could you do something smutty with josh by himself with a dildo or something like that?

(I am incapable of not making something shippy so I wrote it so that Josh was thinking about Simon while doing the do. If you wanted Josh and Josh alone then just comment and I'll write another.)

 

You can only go so long with just your hand, and Josh knew that well. His recent crush on Simon meant he was all he was able to think about, both during the day, while Simon was actually with him, and during the night, where he wished Simon was with him more than anything. He'd spent almost every night gripping his length with one hand and stifling his own groans with the other, picturing Simon above him, on top of him, whispering in his ear, nipping at his neck, pulling at his cock, bringing Josh to orgasm at the mere thought of him being there.

However, Josh's mind had been turning to stronger themes as of late. As much as the thought of Simon touching him turned him on, he had began to want more, wanting to feel Simon inside him, filling him up. His hand had satisfied this need for a while, but not forever, and since Josh was NOT about to ask the blond man to join him, he decided to instead bite the bullet and purchase something he'd wanted for longer than he'd care to admit.

* * *

 

The parcel had been under Josh's bed for almost a week, hidden behind some old boxes. He'd taken it out before, read and re-read the instructions and then hastily shoved it back into the box, blushing furiously and feeling embarrassed for even owning it, but never enough to throw it away or return it. It wasn't until a Wednesday night had come around that he'd actually swallowed his pride and picked it up.

The 4 had spent the day doing football challenges, and by the time they were finished they were all sore and sweaty from the amount of times they had fallen over or celebrated a goal by running at someone and jumping on them. They had come inside pretty quickly after turning off the cameras, eager to shower and throw muddied clothes in the wash; but as they had come inside Josh had watched Simon yank his shift off, moan borderline pornographically as he stretched his sore limbs and then head to the bathroom for a shower, thankfully not noticing the sudden flush on Josh's cheeks or how quickly he fled to his room. He'd tried to distract himself, jumping from games to twitter to TV but always dropping it when his mind turned to the sight, and he was glad when he finally heard the 3 men slam their bedroom doors and collapse into their beds.

He waited for a moment, listening for another door opening or a voice before rising up and locking his door and sliding his curtains shut, though there was no way anyone would be able to look up that high. He collapsed onto his bed, lying on his back and just thinking for a moment, playing over the moan and sight of the toned torso in his mind before letting his hand trail down to his chest, and then down to his stomach as he traced swirling lines into his own skin. He sighed, feeling his cock slowly warm up as blood rushed to it as he pushed up his own shirt, running his flat palm up and down his torso before lowering it and palming at his length through his jeans. He groans as he presses down, feeling his own cock twitch beneath the worn denim, and he automatically raised his free hand to his mouth to prevent the noises he knows he will make from reaching the ears of the others. He pictured Simon above him yet again, imaging that his own hand was Simon's as he pressed up and down his length, which had formed an obvious bulge in the denim, and he was hard in no time, the moan playing over in his head like a beautiful stuck record.

He wasted no time in reaching down his jeans and rubbing his hand over the head, his hips squirming as he moved it under the tight waistband. He pulled upwards to unzip his jeans and yank them down, bringing his boxers down with them and glancing up as his erect cock sprung free from their confines, biting his lip as the cold air hit it. He closed his eyes and lets his head fall back again as he grabbed his bare shaft and jerked it slowly, running his thumb over the slit and felt a bead of precum spread out over the digit. His breath hitched, and he bit his lip as his cock twitched in his hand, letting the name 'Simon' fly from his lips and be blocked by his fingers as he thrust into his own hand.

It wasn't long before he was dipping the tips of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them to lubricate them before moving them down towards his legs. He spread his own legs, pressing the slick fingers up against his hole, and then breaching the ring of muscle in one, swift movement that made him keen, biting his lip hard enough to sting to lower his own volume. He stretched his wrist to push deeper into himself, ignoring the strain as he made a come-hither motion with his fingers. He found his prostate quickly, the position familiar, and his legs flexed as he hit the ball of nerves, letting out a quiet, shaky gasp. He slowly added the second finger, moving slowly to stretch himself and lessen the burning sensation, and he threw his head back violently when he hit the spot dead on while also running his hand over the head of his cock.

He was about to add a third finger when he remembered the package under his bed, and both his hands froze when he had the idea to use it. He slowly sat up, moving both of his hands away from himself as he leaned over and yanked the boxes under his bed out of the way until he found the brown box, which he pulled up onto his lap. He stared at it for a moment before slowly opening it, pulling the phallic object out and holding is carefully. The dildo was cold and solid, dark purple and about 15 centimeters long, with a small tub of lubricant sitting in the box beside the instructions, and even though just looking at it was making the man flush with embarrassment, he slowly pulled out the lubricant and lay back again, heart racing slightly with anticipation. He poured some of the lubricant onto his fingers, rubbing it in-between his fingers to loosen it up before lowering his hand again and pressing the fingers back into his hole, shuddering as the cool liquid hit the hot ring, and he then reached out with his free hand and grabbed the dildo, lowering it to the spot between his legs with a shaky breath.

He moved his fingers from his hole and pressed the head of the dildo against it, flinching slightly at the sudden chill and then sighing. He slowly pressed it forward, clenching his jaw as the head breached the muscle, followed by the smooth shaft. He groaned as it moved, letting his head fall back and automatically bucking his hips up to meet the object, and the sudden change in angle made the head of the toy hit his prostate directly. His entire body spasmed and he moaned, letting his free arm fly up to cover his mouth with his wrist as he thrust the toy into him again, letting out a muffled groan and bucking his hips again.

He pictured Simon above him again, imagining that the toy belonged to him as the thrust it again, setting up a rhythm that made his entire body squirm. He groaned, feeling his wrist start to ache but not slowing his hand. His cock twitched where it stood, begging for contact but Josh had to keep his wrist pressed up against his mouth as he groaned, feeling a familiar heat creep up on him already. His hips began to buck up to meet the movements of the toy halfway, and he bit down on the skin of his wrist hard enough to bruise as he borderline screamed, his breathing heavy and quick as his movements became frantic. He pictured Simon thrusting into him, gripping his thighs and groaning above him, and then suddenly his entire body shuddered and stretched as he came, spilling over his pelvis and the toy that was still being thrust roughly into him.

For a moment, there was a blissful peace as Josh recovered, feeling his orgasm run through him as his nerves sang, breathing heavy and labored. Then he slowly pulled the toy out of him and let it lay on the bed, his arms flung haphazardly across the bed as his breathing slowly returned to normal. He hissed slightly as he sat up, his body worn from the excursion, but still feeling satisfied as he went to pull on a clean pair of sweatpants and collapse into bed, throwing the toy back into the box and under the bed without a second thought. Though he still felt ashamed, he was also fully satisfied, and he made a mental plan to use the toy again, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any requests in the comments section below.


	10. Cheapcoffeeandroses: (A prequel will be my prayers answered jus sayin) x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a sequel (Chapter 2) and chapter 2 has another sequel (Chapter 12.)

"Christ, you're beautiful."

Harry whimpered, hands digging into the top of Simon's back, leaving long red streaks that would surely become bruises later. Simon didn't seem to feel the scratching as he bit down on Harry's neck again, cock twitching when Harry moaned and bucked his hips upwards to meet Simon's.

The bed beneath them creaked slightly as they shifted, Simon wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and tightening so that their chests were pressed together, leaving Harry to wrap his arms and legs around the taller man's frame and hold on for dear life. He slowly sucked a red hickey into the side of Harry's neck, feeling Harry squirm and groan, unable to keep still or quiet as his skin was attacked.

"Simon, please..." He groaned, head thrown back as he bucked upwards again, and then breathing shakily when Simon moved his grip to Harry's lower back and grinded him up against his own erection. "Simon, c'mon..." He whined, wriggling his hips to try and get more friction, "Quit teasing..."

His breath hitched slightly when Simon suddenly moved his mouth to the skin beneath his ear, nipping it lightly before speaking;

"You've been teasing me all damn day, you don't get to say that." He murmured, nipping the younger man's earlobe and listening as his breath hitched;

"Dunno what y' talking about..." He sighed, breath shaky as the arms wrapped around his waist tightened;

"Bullshit. You've been showing yourself off all day, don't deny it." Simon stated, nipping Harry's neck again and listening to the resulting quick groan before continuing; "You knew exactly what you were doing." He moved his hands so that he was gripping Harry's sides and pulled him upwards and forwards, grinding him up against his groin again and again, listening to the resulting whines and feeling of his head buried in the crook of his neck.

"M' sorry..." Harry begged, trying to meet Simon's movements with his hips, willing to beg if it would get him where he wanted to be.

"You will be."

Simon suddenly released his grip on Harry's waist, letting him fall back onto the bed with a soft thump. He quickly reached for the hem of his sweatpants, yanking them down without warning and making Harry gasp as his cock was exposed to the cold air. Simon reached out to take hold of the length, slowly moving his hand to the head and tightening his grip to make Harry gasp. He looked up at Harry's face, his own expression steeled as he admired the younger man's flushed face and dilated pupils, mouth parted slightly to allow breathless moans and quick gasps escape.

He released Harry's cock to grab both of his thighs and yank him forward, bringing his waist to rest on his lap and spreading his legs, then bringing a hand to his own mouth to suck on his own fingers and lubricate them. Harry let himself be manhandled, going slightly limp and panting slowly as Simon slicked his fingers, wriggling when Simon removed the fingers and positioned Harry beside his hand. Simon glanced up at him, eyes silently asking permission and giving Harry a small grin when he nodded.

Harry bit his lip to stop himself from crying out as the first finger went it, squeezing his eyes shut and flinging his head to the side. He let out a choked groan as the finger moved, making a come-hither motion and searching for the spot that would make his toes curl, and his entire body jumped when the tip of the digit barely scraped against it. Simon smiled at the sight of Harry whining, squirming and breathing heavily to try and make the taller man hurry up, looking up at him with desperate eyes. Simon just smiled down at him, squeezing his thigh tighter as he suddenly added a second finger, making a scissoring motion that made Harry let loose a strangled groan, a mix of both pleasure and pain as he was stretched open. He bucked his hips upwards when he felt the probing fingertips touch at his prostate again, groaning when the movement made them hit it at full force, but when he tried to buck up again he instead felt the fingers move out of him, leaving a sore sensation in their wake as Simon positioned himself. Harry bit his lip as he watched the taller man yank his shirt off, then going to his jeans and pulling them down just far enough to release his erection. The precum made it shine slightly in the faint light of the room, and Harry bit his lip at the thought of the organ inside of him. He watched as Simon jerked himself once, twice, three times, letting the precum spread over his entire length to lubricate it. Harry knew it wouldn’t be enough to lubricate it properly, but the small burn that came with it was something he craved,

And besides, Simon had told him he’d be sorry.

He threw his head back when he felt the hot head touch against his hole, not entering, just pressing against it and making Harry shudder at the sudden heat and pressure. He breathed heavily and slowly, preparing himself for what was to come, but he still wasn’t able to stop himself from letting out a drawn out, high pitched groan as the taller man slowly entered him, squeezing his eyes shut and shivering all over. Simon kept slowly pressing forward till his pelvis was flush against Harry’s thighs, where he stopped and spent a moment adjusting his grip on the younger man’s thighs. Harry could feel his legs ache with what could only be bruises left behind by Simon’s fingers, and the sore sensation only made his heart beat faster as Simon shuffled into the right position. He rolled his eyes up at Harry, meeting his heavy lidded and lust-filled eyes with his own steeled, daring ones. He gave Harry a small smile, asking yet again if he was alright, and Harry just gave a small smile and a smaller nod as he lay back.

He waited for a moment, eyes closed and mouth parted slightly, tension filling the room as he felt Simon shift in front of him. He hissed when he felt his length move, the hands on his thighs gripping hard enough to sting as Simon’s cock was pulled out until only the head remained inside him. There was a moment of tension, and then a gasped groan as Simon slammed back into him without warning. Harry didn’t have time to deal with eh sudden stimulation as Simon quickly settled into a quick and fast rhythm, the sounds of skin slapping harshly against skin and choked moans being met with heavy, almost grunted breathing filling the room almost instantly. Harry’s mouth dropped open, his eyes rolling back in his head slightly as his body was thrust into again and again. He tried to form words but was unable to, the noises coming out of his mouth sounding more like moaned gibberish rather than an actual sentence. He let out a gasp when Simon shifted his hips, changing the angle to his prostate head-on, his entire body shaking as his nerves sung.

“Fuck, Simon…” He managed to moan, reaching out and gripping the bed sheets beneath him as tight as he could, trying to keep his body from rocking in time with Simon’s hips and letting out another moan as the new force hit him hard, but he suddenly felt the vice-like grip on his thighs move to his sides, gripping and pulling them, and Harry could only moan desperately as Simon pulled him up and down his length, keeping his own hips still so he could impale Harry on his cock. Harry raised his head to look at Simon with hazy eyes, seeing red and purple patches in the shapes of fingers and hands form over his legs and sides, eventually locking his eyes with Simon’s and feeling a rush of heat flood through his entire body as the steel blue eyes fixated on him, looking at him like he couldn’t quite believe he was there with him. Harry tried to meet his gaze, but he eventually fell back again with a groan, his arms thrown haphazardly above his head. Simon practically growled as he moved his hands back to his thighs, thrusting in with full force and making the bed shake in time with their movements, wanting Harry to feel everything. He was rewarded with a series of breathless groans and moans that seemed to string together into one, drawn out note. He heard syllables of his name thrown in at random times, the mouth speaking them too overstimulated to say the whole word, but when the younger man felt a familiar heat bubbling in his abdomen he suddenly began bucking his hips up to meet Simon’s movements, mouth suddenly working as he begged;

“Shit, Simon, I’m gonna- fuuuck…” He groaned, letting the curse word drag on instead of finishing his sentence, knowing that Simon already understood what he was saying when he felt this hips thrust faster. Harry felt himself come undone as his orgasm quickly approached, not even registering how his eyes rolled upwards or how his mouth fell open or how his entire body shook as the heat grew hotter. He just focused entirely on the feeling, the thrusting into him and the sore spots all over him and the bite marks on his neck and the hands gripping his thighs, and soon enough he felt his entire body seize up as heat ran through him, coming out in streaks of white that coated both of their stomachs.

The feeling of Harry clenching around him, combined with the sight of him throwing his head back in ecstasy and borderline screaming was enough to tip Simon over the edge with him, and he suddenly stunted forward, hips coming to a stop with a shudder as he filled Harry. The sudden feeling of being filled was enough to make the younger man’s vision blur, his head swimming as the strength of his own orgasm was replaced by the ferocity of Simon’s. He managed to open his blurry eyes to watch Simon’s face as he came; jaw clenched and eyes dropped shut as he leaned over him, before his stiff body went limp, drooping over Harry’s body as he breathed deeply.

There was a moment of blissful peace, where both men just stayed where they were, revelling in the warm afterglow and recovering from the stimulation, then Simon sluggishly raised his head to give Harry a warm, caring smile.

“You okay, babe?” He asked, voice reassuring, instantly going into after-care mode to make up for the dominance earlier. Harry nodded, returning the smile best he could as his tired body sunk into the mattress, suddenly aware of how sweaty and messy he looked and flushing with embarrassment, only to smile even wider when Simon leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead, giving another warm smile before slowly pulling out. Harry bit his lip as Simon’s cock left him, feeling the white substance drip out of him but being too tired to care as the taller man lay beside him and pulled him forward. He tucked the younger man’s head under his chin and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, raising one hand to run it through his hair and pressing a second sleepy kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“Shower in the morning?”

“If you’ll join me.” Harry murmured, making Simon laugh and nod as he pulled the man tighter, smiling to himself when he felt tired arms shift to wrap around his torso. He squirmed to pull the duvet out from under them and drape it over both of their bodies, letting out a tired sigh and letting his eyes droop shut as sleep washed over him, his last sentences that night coming out right after a small yawn;

“Night babe.”

“G’night Si…Love ya.”

“Love y’ too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any comments in the comments section below!  
> 


	11. TTYL: As a request i was wondering if you could do a smut chapter with Ethan and someone other than Simon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Soz this took so long. School is shit)

Vik and Ethan didn't have to do much to get the others blood flowing. It was both a blessing and a curse, but it was just the way the men were.  It could take something as small as an over exaggerated groan after losing a game or a split-second image of the other man's torso while changing shirts, and then their minds would wander and they would either have to spend an awkward amount of time waiting for the blood to stop flowing, or the far better option of finding each other and asking him for help, which, thankfully, the other was almost always eager to give.

That was exactly what had happened one afternoon, after spending around an hour recording a Q and A with Ethan. The questions had quickly gone sexual, the fans being as prying, inappropriate and genuinely weird as they had always been, but Vik could tell that they were getting to the taller man when he started saying less and straightening up more, a light blush forming across his face as he read the borderline pornographic twitter asks.

“You alright?” Vik had eventually asked, making a mental note to cut the question out of the finished video. Ethan had blinked, coming out of a daydream and giving Vik a smile.

“Yeah, these questions are just a bit…” He made a vague hand gesture, shrugging one shoulder, and Vik just gave him an understanding nod.

“We can stop if they’re making you uncomfortable.” Vik queried, but Ethan just shook his head, laughing slightly.

“M’ not uncomfortable, just…” He made another vague hand gesture, more energetic than the last and coupled with a high pitched giggle. Vik was confused for a moment, but then he laughed as well.

“Don’t tell me this stuff is turning you on?”

Ethan looked at him for a moment, and then wiggled his eyebrows jokingly, quickly dissolving into laughter as Vik laughed and sat back in his chair, using his foot to spin slightly in his chair.

“You’re actually mad.” He laughed, spinning around to face forward again, his cheeks hurting slightly as he grinned at the taller man. Ethan just shrugged, pulling a funny face, then straightened up in his chair and reached out to scroll through twitter again, only to stop when Vik stood up and turned off the camera and computer with a click. He sat back, looking at Vik with a confused expression, which quickly turned to surprise when Vik turned to him and practically threw himself onto the taller man’s lap, straddling him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“What y’ doing?” Ethan asked, though he still raised his hands and rested them on the shorter man’s sides. Vik just gave him a small smile, sheepish but disguised at confident.

“You said you were turned on, soooo…” He trailed off, shrugging and blushing slightly. Ethan smiled at him, running his hands up and down his sides, taking in the sight of the man in front of him. He glanced down Vik’s chest, and he raised his eyebrows when he saw a small bulge in the man’s sweatpants, barely visible due to the bagginess, but obvious to both of them when Ethan reached out and cupped the bulge through the soft, grey material.

“Looks like you are ‘s well…” He murmured, looking up at Vik with a smirk and noticing the flush of the shorter man’s cheeks. Vik just shrugged, giving him a shy smile and tilting his head slightly, too embarrassed to admit that it had only taken a handful of saucy questions to get his blood flowing. Ethan smiled at Vik, pressing his hand upwards slightly and watching as vik let his eyes slide shut, biting his lip and losing the smile as he focused fully on the sensation. The blush on his face darkened, and when he opened his eyes again they were darker and dilated, a sheepish grin silently asking for more, and Ethan wasted no time in leaning forward and pressing his lips against Vik's.

Vik smiled against Ethan’s lips, squirming forward and unintentionally pressing Ethan’s hand harder against his crotch. He let out a small groan, muffled by Ethan’s mouth and cut short when Vik realised he was making the noise. Ethan just moved his arms so that they were both wrapped around the man’s smaller frame, pulling down and forward so that the bulge was grinded against his chest, smiling when Vik parted their lips as his breath hitched. Vik quickly leaned forward to kiss Ethan again, this time letting the tip of his tongue press ever-so-gently against Ethan's lips, dipping into his mouth with a groan when Ethan's jaw went slack. Ethan pulled at his chest again, soon settling into a rhythm of bumping and grinding. Vik moved his chest in time with Ethan's to increase the friction, letting out a muffled moan every time they made contact, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder in-between kisses. Ethan felt the length in his own sweatpants twitch with every groan, but he didn't touch it, instead focusing on Vik and the delicious noises he made.

However, Vik soon realised how one-sided the activity was, and began pressing kisses to Ethan's neck in an attempt to at least give him something. Ethan sighed at the contact, not slowing his movements and feeling Vik's groans and grunts vibrate across his skin, but when Vik aimed for a particularly sensitive spot under his jawline and sucked some of the skin between his teeth, Ethan's hips bucked upwards of their own accord, making both men groan collectively as Ethan's erection pressed up onto Vik's.

For a moment, both men froze, but then Ethan bucked upwards again, aiming his hips and biting his lip when he heard Vik whine. He moved his hands from the smaller man's chest to his hips, grabbing them tightly and pushing down so that they met his bucking hips hallway, creating a rush of heat between both men that made Ethan shudder and Vik keen. They settled into the new rhythm, with Vik more satisfied now that he knew Ethan was getting satisfaction as well, but the friction still felt too distant and light for Ethan's liking. He turned his head to press opened mouthed kisses into the skin of Vik's neck, who groaned in response as he rested his firehead on Ethan's shoulder, the arms around Ethan's shoulders tightening with every contact. Ethan continued kissing the smooth skin, before moving one hand from Vik's hip to his bulge again, his hand pressing lightly into the soft material for a moment, making Vik whine needily, before lifting and lowering his hand beneath the hem of Vik's sweatpants, grabbing the man's length through the material of his boxers.

 Vik jumped visably at the touch, his hips bucking upwards to meet the hand and groaning in a high pitched voice. Ethan just kissed his neck again, fondling the shaft for a moment, feeling it twitch, before moving his hand upwards and down again to grab it bare. Vik bucked his hips upwards again, letting out a series of high whines and groans as Ethan pumped his length in his hand, squeezing the head every time his hand rose, knowing Vik liked it with each aborted thrust.

"Ethan..." Vik whined, pressing his head into the crook of Ethan's neck. Ethan shifted his head, an indicator for Vik to raise his own head so he could kiss him again, letting his eyes slip shut almost instantly, but then he felt one of Vik's arms leave his shoulders to trail down his chest, stopping to ghost over the bulge in Ethan's pants before going for the zip. He let out a stifled moan, feeling Vik smile against him as he deepened the kiss, his free hand yanking the zip all the way down and fumbling with his boxers. Ethan flinched at the sudden contact, pulling his head back and giving Vik a lopsided smile, only to bite his lip and let his head fall forward when Vik grabbed his bare length and squeezed. He let out a stifled groan, feeling Vik raise the hand on his shoulder to his head and run his figners through the dirty blond strands, breathing heavily as the small hand moved up and down. He managed to regain enough control to return to stroking Vik's shaft, returning to the previous rhythm and listening to Vik's own laboured breathing, eventually syncing his movements with Vik's and groaning.

"M' close..." Vik murmured suddenly, the sentence only just breaking through Ethan's fogged mind. He nodded, moving his hand faster and mentally smiling when he felt Vik's hand speed up as well, feeling a familiar warmth creep up on him and knowing he was close to the edge as well. Vik suddenly began to tremble, his hand losing it's rhythm as his hips shifted and squirmed, and Ethan only had to press a final kiss to the base of his neck before he was coming, coating both of their hands with streaks of white. Vik stopped his movements entirely as his climax ran through him, the hand on Ethan's length stopping and squeezing as his nerves sang, and the sudden pressure combined with the sight of Vik clenching his jaw and drooping his head forward was enough to finish Ethan as well. He let out a final, drawn out groan, feeling his entire body tingle as a rush of heat hit him, making his entire body clench up as he pressed his head into Vik's chest.

They sat for a moment, enjoying the afterglow, before Ethan pulled his head away from Vik's chest and looked up at him with a smile, which Vik instantly returned. They didn't have to speak, both moving in for a final kiss, and then another, before finally pulling apart. Vik turned and grabbed the box of tissues from the desk, cleaning both himself and Ethan with a sheepish smile, leaning for a final kiss before finally yanking his sweatpants up and hopping off Ethan's lap.

"Should we finish the video?" Ethan asked, standing and fixing his own clothes. Vik smiled;

"Looking like this? No chance."

Ethan laughed, nodding in agreement before reaching out to hook a hand around Vik's waist and walk away with him in the direction of the living room. Vik just smiled, allowing himself to be lead, not caring where he was going as long as tre hand stayed where it was.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any requests in the comments section below!


	12. Cheapcoffeeandroses: Omg more of my children that would be amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is the sequel to chapter 10, and chapter 10 is a prequel to chapter 2.)

Harry held his breath, slowly lifting Simon's arm as he untangled himself from the older man's embrace. It was a difficult task, since Simon had been holding Harry against his chest with both arms wrapped around his back, tucking Harry's head beneath his chin, and moving himself from the bed meant he had to carefully wriggle down and out of Simon's arms. Harry slowly squirmed lower, moving as carefully as possible, freezing every time Simon shifted, and he eventually managed to remove himself from Simon's grasp and squirm to the other side of the bed. He watched Simon attentively, making sure he wasn't going to wake up as his now empty arms lay against the sheets, and he couldn't help but admire how peaceful the older man looked in his sleep, noticing his messy hair and the tiny smile breaching the corners of his mouth, and having to mentally convince himself to actually get up instead of just losing himself in his arms again.

He slowly removed himself from the warmth of the duvet, stumbling slightly and stretching his tired muscles with a yawn. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling his fingers catch on every knot, and decided to have a shower, making his way out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom, rubbing his heavy lidded eyed with one hand and shivering slightly as he felt the cool air hit his bare skin. He shoved open the door to the bathroom with his shoulder, making his way into the shower and turning the stream on with a flick of his wrist. The water was too cold at first, making the man jump and splutter as he blindly grabbed to turn the dial, and he slowly edged himself forward until the temperature was perfect, making him sigh contently and raise both his hands to run them through his wet locks of hair.

He let his hands drop, trailing over his neck and feeling the tiny shoots of sensitivity when he touched the sore sports left behind by Simon's mouth. He rubbed against them affectionately, absentmindedly wondering how long it would take for them to fade, and smiling to himself when he remembered that Simon would probably restore them before they had a chance. He turned to look at his reflection in the screen of the shower, letting his hands dip down to his hips and running the tips of his fingers over the oval shaped bruises on his sides, remembering the strong hands that had left them there and smiling at the memory. He just admired himself for a moment, proud of the marks and glad to be with the man that made them, and he was so busy admiring his own reflection that he didn't hear the door swing open behind him.

"Admiring the artwork?" Said a voice, and Harry jumped at the sound. He whipped his head around to see Simon leaning against the door frame, giving him a cheesy smile which made Harry's mouth perk up at the sight.

"Okay, 1; that was cheesy as fuck, and 2; you scared the SHIT out of me." Harry stated, smiling in spite of himself when Simon just laughed.

"Didn't you say you wanted me to join you?" He asked, and Harry thought for a moment before remembering his words the night before. He nodded, and Simon pushed himself off the door frame, making his way into the bathroom and sliding the door to the shower open, nimbly hopping inside. Harry turned slightly, meaning to face him, only to stop when Simon's hands came to rest on his shoulder blades, rubbing in firm circles to simultaneously clean and massage the toned skin. Harry sighed, giving Simon a small, appreciative smile before turning fully away from him, letting his eyes slip shut as Simon continued rubbing his shoulders, smiling when they moved to the center-top of his back and continued to rub.

"You still sore?" Simon murmured, pressing his thumbs down to soothe a knot he felt beneath the skin. Harry nodded, and Simon began pressing down slightly harder to soothe the ache, smiling to himself when Harry let out a sigh that dissolved into a groan. His hands moved lower, pressing into the small of his back and pushing his thumbs into the skin either side of his spine, and he then matched the position of his hands with the shadow-like bruises he'd left behind the night before, this time moving to soothe rather than hurt. Harry felt his hands move and leaned back into them, letting his head fall back slightly so that the warm water could spray his face, smiling contently, and he shuddered slightly when the hands slid round from his back to his chest and rubbed circles into his collarbone. Simon moved forward, pressing his chest against Harry's back and resting his chin on Harry's shoulder. He let his hands slip lower, letting the tips of his fingers ghost over his stomach, no longer washing or massaging, just stimulating the younger man, and he smiled when he felt Harry shiver, letting the palms of his hands rest flat on the skin of his stomach. The gesture accidentally pulled Harry backwards into Simon's chest, and his breath hitched when he felt a hard length press up against the small of his back.

"Oh for fucks sake..." He sighed, and Simon laughed, moving one hand upwards to Harry's chest and pushing down with both hands so that Harry was flush against him. Harry let out a stunted gasp when he felt Simon's cock pressed up against his back and his lips against the back of his neck, pressing light kisses into the wet skin and making Harry bite his lip.

"Y' just gonna make me sore again..." He murmured, though he still leaned back into Simon's chest.

"Nah, 'feel like being nice today." Simon joked, and Harry tilted his head to look at Simon with a raised eyebrow;

"Oh yeah? Wassat look like?" He asked, giving the man a daring smile. Simon smiled back, and then moved his hands to Harry's hips so he could turn him around. He cupped Harry's face in both hands and tilted his head up to kiss him, his smile sticking as both of their eyes slid shut. Harry rested his hands on Simon's hips, pulling him forward slightly and feeling his cock lay against his stomach, hot and wet from the flow of water, and he let out a small groan when Simon moved his hands around his torso and squeezed to press them together.

They kissed for a moment, pulling back to breathe then quickly going back. Harry parted his lips ever so slightly, and moaned into Simon's mouth when he poked his tongue between his parted lips and slowly explored his mouth. All of his movements were slow and caring, teasingly so, and Harry felt his cock press up against Simon's as it twitched. They parted lips again, eyes locking for a moment and faces showing almost identical expressions; cheeks flushed and mouths set in small smiled, but Harry's face changed from content to surprised when Simon suddenly slid onto his knees before him.

Harry looked down at Simon, eyes slightly wide with pleasant surprise, and he reached a hand out to run it through Simon's hair. Simon smiled up at him, moving a hand to Harry's cock, slowly taking the length in his hand and tilting it so he could admire it, seemingly deaf to the stunted moan that escaped Harry's mouth. He rolled his eyes up at Harry, his hand forming a ring around the base of Harry's cock to hold it steady, while the other hand moved to his own erection and held it in the same grip. He kept his eyes locked on Harry's as he moved his face forward, placing the tip of his tongue against the base of Harry's cock and licking a strip up the shaft, flicking the head with the tip of the tongue before pulling back again. Harry let his head rest against the wall behind him, letting the word 'fuck' drop from his lips and just stopping himself from thrusting forward, but his head quickly dropped down again when he felt his length be engulfed by a hot wetness. He looked down to see Simon wrap his lips around the head of his cock, slowly moving forward until the head of his cock bumped against the back of his throat. Harry keened, gripping Simon's hair tight enough to hurt and letting his other hand rest against the wall behind him, biting his lip as Simon slowly bobbed his head, letting his tongue rest flat against Harry's cock.

"Jesus Christ and Mary..." He sighed; both hearing and feeling Simon’s muffled laugh as it send vibrations through his body. Simon surged his head forward, pressing his nose into the small patch of hair at the base of Harry’s cock and pulling lightly at the head of his own cock, making his breath hitch. The action made his throat constrict around Harry’s length, and Harry gasped as the sudden pressure surrounding his cock. The hand in Simon’s hair tightened and pulled, shoving Simon’s lips against his pelvis and making the kneeling man choke slightly. Harry quickly realised what he had done and released Simon’s hair entirely, looking down at him with a worried expression, only to see Simon keep his head where it was and look up at him with devoted eyes. He let go of his own cock to grab Harry’s hand and return it to his hair, his eyes silently telling him it was okay, and then he began to bob his head again. Harry smiled, lips parted to allow breathless pants to escape, and he slowly returned to gripping Simon’s hair. His hips began to move without him realizing, moving in time with Simon’s mouth and making him sigh, and when Simon pulled off of his cock with an obscene ‘pop’ sound to swirl his tongue around the head and suck lightly, Harry almost collapsed.

“M’ close…” He murmured, gripping Simon’s head that little bit tighter. Simon quickly moved his mouth back to his cock and slid it down his throat, moving quickly to coax his orgasm forward, his own cock twitching in his hand as he flew over it. Any rhythm they had before was lost as Simon’s head and hand moved erratically, moving as fast as possible to get where he wanted to be, and Harry’s hips also began to buck randomly as well. Simon groaned around Harry’s cock, his jaw aching but not caring in the slightest, and when Harry moaned his name, his head lolling forward and his hips squirming, his entire body froze as he came over his hand with a groan. Harry looked down with an admirable expression as Simon came; his eyes squeezed shut and his entire body shaking with the force of it. Simon pulled off of his cock to breathe, leaning his forehead against Harry’s hip and panting heavily. Harry watched as he rested, eyes closed with tiredness, and then watched as he held his cock straight and began licking lazy strips up and down his shaft, too tired to continue with the previous treatment. Harry moaned, the sensation still being enough to make him tremble, and when Simon moved his lips to the head of his cock and lightly kissed the tip, he knew he was doomed. He came suddenly, spurts of white landing on Simon’s parted lips and collarbone, quickly being washed away by the stream of water, and Harry felt his entire body shiver despite the warmth. He felt himself go limp, and he was glad when Simon supported him by standing up and cupping his face with both hands, resting his forehead against Harry’s and letting him watch as he licked his lips clean and swallowed.

“Fucking hell…” Harry murmured, and Simon let out a small laugh, pressing a slow, lazy kiss to Harry’s lips before pulling away. His hands trailed upwards to his hair, running his hands through the locks with a smile, before letting go and moving away from the smaller man;

“I’ll let you finish your shower.” He grinned, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. He ruffled his hair with it before running it over his chest and then draping it over himself, giving Harry a final smile before leaving the bathroom, shutting the door with a click. Harry watched him go with a small smile, sighing when the door was shut and resting his back against the wall. He raised his head to let the stream hit his face, feeling the water wash over him, before pushing off the wall and rigorously washing himself, deciding in his head that they needed to shower together more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any requests in the comments section below!


	13. Trash: Ethan/Josh smut where Josh thinks he's 100% straight but Ethan has other plans and manages to make Josh a cum hungry bottom?

  


Josh had always been sure of his own sexuality.

He was sure he was straight. He'd only ever dated women. He'd only ever been attracted to women. He'd never been attracted to another man. He was confident in his own sexuality.

Then Ethan came along, and suddenly he wasn't so sure.

Nothing confused Josh more than his strange obsession with the man. He wasn't sure what it was, but it would only take something as small as a joking wink or a hand on his shoulder and he'd get all flustered. He'd catch himself staring at Ethan from time to time, and sometimes Ethan would catch him first and Josh would quickly search for the quickest way out of the room and away from him, in case the other man should ask him why he was staring. He was terrified that the man would eventually catch on to what he was doing and ask him questions he didn't have answers for, but thankfully Ethan never did. Josh always assumed he didn't notice his weird actions.

As if he was that lucky.

In retrospect, going over to Ethan's alone should have seemed like a bad idea, but it was just another video, a FIFA game, nothing to worry about. They played and joked and laughed and raged a few times, it was normal and familiar. Then Ethan had scored a goal from across the virtual pitch, and he'd  jumped up in his chair in celebration, his laugh filling the room and making Josh laugh along with him. Ethan had grabbed Josh's chair and shook it violently, only meaning to joke around and show off, but then there had been a 'crack' sound, and Ethan was suddenly falling and bringing Josh with him as they crashed to the floor.

Josh's laughter quickly turned to a yelp of surprise as he fell, hitting the floor hard enough to hurt and crying out in pain. However, his yelp came out in a huff as Ethan fell atop him, and Josh quickly fell silent. Ethan had cried out in both surprise and pain for a moment, but was quickly back to laughing, until he raised his head and saw the deep flush spread across Josh's face and realised what position they were both in.

Josh was lying on the floor with one leg stuck in the arm of the broken chair, making his legs splay open, and Ethan had fallen between them, kneeling between his thighs with his hands either side of Josh's head. Josh's own hands had reached out for leverage automatically upon falling, and one was gripping Ethan's arm in a vice grip. The entire situation quickly fell silent and awkward, tension filling the room as both men realised how they looked, and then Josh was scrambling backwards to get out of the embrace, face crimson.

"Shit, sorry." Ethan said, voice concerned and awkward. Josh gripped the back of the sofa behind him to pull himself up, shaking his head at Ethan and speaking in a sheepish voice;

"It's alright, I..." His voice trailed off as Josh desperately thought of something to say. Even away from the man he still felt his warmth, and his head felt like it was spinning. He'd always steered clear of close contact with Ethan, in case it would make him more confused, and suddenly being held beneath him like that had made his entire body flush with heat. He eventually registered an ache of pain in his shoulder, from where the back of the chair had dug in-between his shoulder blades, and he raised a hand to rub at it.

"You hurt?" Ethan asked, voice becoming concerned. Josh nodded, and then saw an opportunity to escape the situation.

"I'm gonna take a look at it." He murmured, before straightening himself and making his way to the bathroom, leaving Ethan standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, watching him go with eyes that widened in surprise when they saw what exactly had happened. Josh made his way into the smaller room and nudged the door shut behind him, before resting both hands on the sink and leaning against it with his head dropped, eyes shut as he tried to clear his head. The room was cooler than the living room, and the chill helped Josh steady himself, but when he opened his eyes any calmness he had was thrown out the window, There was a tent in his sweatpants, too obvious for Ethan to not have seen it, and Josh felt the world fall around him when he realised that if the man didn't know he had a thing for him before, he sure as fuck did now.

"Shit..." He hissed under his breath, mentally scrambling for something to do. He reached down to try and tuck his length away, biting his lip to stop himself from groaning at the contact and huffing slightly when he realised his sweatpants were too baggy to hide something so prominent. As he stood and tried to think of a plan, he heard a light knock on the bathroom door;

"You alright?"

Josh wanted to swear, but instead just half-hearted called something about being fine and remembered that he was meant to be looking at his injured shoulder. He pulled his shirt off, hoping that the distraction would help him out, and he turned as much as he could while still being able to see the mirror, frowning when he caught sight of dark brown patches forming on his back.

"Jus' bruises, It's fine." He said through the door, moving to pull his shirt back on. He made one last attempt at hiding his erection by tucking it into his waistband before taking a deep breath and opening the door, knowing that spending any more time behind the door would seem more odd than in already seemed. Ethan was on the other side, leaning against the wall opposite the door with a concerned look on his face that turned to a sheepish smile upon seeing Josh.

"All good?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Josh nodded, not trusting himself to talk, and he was glad when Ethan changed the subject. "We can just sit on the couch instead if we pull it over." Josh nodded, following Ethan back into the living room and moving to stand behind the sofa as he yanked it in front of the TV screen, glad when Ethan started laughing to the camera about how he'd just broken 2 chairs and a shoulder in one go, letting him stay silent and just smile. They eventually got the couch in position in front of the tv, kicking the remains of the chairs out of the way and taking a seat. The camera only showed their faces and shoulders from the height it was at, and while Josh was glad for that, he couldn't stop himself from panicking. He was sure he saw Ethan glance down at his sweatpants once or twice, but he was never sure, and he couldn't stop a sigh of relief from leaving him when they both waved goodbye and switched off both the screen and camera.

"Well,  _that_ was an eventful video if I ever saw one." Ethan joked, giving Josh a smile that was meant to reassure but in fact only made Josh's heard beat that little bit faster. He laughed at the joke and moved to stand, eager to find an excuse to leave and deal with the aftermath of the fall, but he was stopped when Ethan reached out and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from standing.

"Hey, can I try something, just quickly?" He asked, eyes giving no clue as to what he was talking about.  Josh felt his heart skip a beat, but he managed to hide it and instead just said 'sure'. He sat where he was, waiting to see what Ethan wanted to try and trying not to think around the feeling of Ethan's hand on his shoulder, only to have that plan completely thrown out the window when Ethan used the same hand to yank him forward, pressing his lips to Josh's before he could even register what was happening.

Josh froze, eyes wide and staring at Ethan's eyelids as he leaned into him determinedly.  His mind raced, trying to figure out how to respond, the sensible part of him wanting to push him away while the honest part of him wanted to lean closer. He eventually let his eyes slide shut, leaning ever-so-slightly into the kiss and letting his body relax for a moment. There was a blissful moment of contact Josh had been craving for longer than he was willing to accept, and Josh shifted slightly to get closer, only to feel the warmth in front of him leave suddenly. He opened his eyes to see Ethan leaning back, his hand still resting on his shoulder, giving Josh a small, smug smile that Josh couldn't return.

"Knew it." Ethan stated. Josh's confusion grew as he looked at Ethan questionably, demanding an explanation without being able to ask for it.

"I knew you had a thing for me." 

Josh felt his entire body freeze, his face flushing.

"M' straight..." He eventually murmured pathetically, flushing even darker when Ethan let out a small laugh.

"Straight  guys don't kiss their mates like that."

" You kissed me first."

"But you kissed me back."

This stumped Josh, and he just sat there in silence, not sure what to do. Ethan waited patiently, wanting to see if he would say anything else, before leaning forward again. Josh leaned forward to meet him in the middle, but stopped when Ethan stopped as well, feeling his entire body flush when he realised he had moved forward and saw Ethan smile smugly. Josh froze for a moment, before deciding to throw caution to the wind and lean forward, pressing his lips against Ethan's. Ethan quickly pressed back into him, letting the tip of his tongue press against his lips and stroking the inside of his mouth when he felt Josh's jaw go slack.

Josh couldn't hold back a groan as he shifted closer to the blond man, and he felt Ethan smile against him as pressed closer, slowly pushing Josh onto his back on the sofa. They quickly found themselves in the position they had been in before, with Josh lying on his back and Ethan kneeling between his legs, resting his entire body along Josh's frame and holding him down by pressing down on his shoulders. Josh wrapped his arms around Ethan's torso, pulling him down to meet him, and he couldn't stop his breath from hitching when it pressed Ethan's stomach directly onto his slowly awakening cock, grinding against it. They parted, looking each other in the eyes for a moment, mentally asking each other and themselves if what they were thinking was actually going to happen, but their questions were answered when Ethan moved his lips to Josh's neck and slowly pressed them into the skin. Josh sighed, gripping Ethan tighter and squirming as Ethan slowly kissed a trail down his throat. He jumped when he felt teeth barely scrape against the skin, letting out a small gasp and pressing his head into the sofa cushion to give Ethan easier access. He didn't know what he was doing, and his head was spinning too fast for him to come up with any answers, but the hands gripping his skin felt so good that he didn't care about answers. 

"Still sure you're straight?" Ethan murmured into Josh's neck, knowing that Josh would  feel his smile as it pressed into his skin.

"Shuttup..." Josh murmured, pulling as his back to try and make him move faster, and after a small chuckle from the other man he was rewarded with a harsh nip to his collarbone. Josh's hips bucked upwards slightly, and he let out a small groan as his now fully awakened erection was grinded against, the friction satisfying on a whole new level. He felt Ethan slowly kiss his way up to his ear, pressing a final kiss to the skin beneath the ear lobe before murmuring in a voice so soft Josh barely heard him;

"I can fuck you, if y' want..." He offered, and Josh felt his entire body jump at the offer. He bit his lip, and nodded shakily, only to feel Ethan shake his head.

"Y' gotta ask for it..."

Josh groaned, and Ethan just let out a small laugh before pressing another kiss to the flushed skin of his neck, making Josh moan.

"Fuck me..." Josh eventually murmured, turning his head away from Ethan's in embarrassment.

"What's the magic word?" Ethan joked, and he laughed when Josh turned his head to lightly headbut  him.

"Fuck you, Ethan..."

"Can be arranged if y' just ask nicely..."

Josh groaned in annoyance, feeling Ethan laugh for the third time, the sound sending vibrations over his flushed skin. He knew he was desperate, and he knew that Ethan wasn't going to give him what he wanted unless Josh played by his rules, so he shifted to get more comfortable and looked down into Ethan's eyes, which stared back with amused, yet curious expressions.

"Fuck me, Ethan, please..." He asked, feeling blood rush to his face but ignoring it. Ethan's joking expression fell at the words, realizing just how desperate Josh was, and he responded by surging upwards and gripping Josh's face in both hands, sliding his tongue into his mouth and tightening his grip when Josh moaned wantonly and bucked upwards again. Things quickly became heated, and Ethan's hands soon moved from Josh's face down to his shirt, gripping it so that it hiked up and revealed most of his chest. He moved his mouth from Josh's lips to his neck, biting down hard enough to leave a bruise neither man cared about, and then scrambled to grab the hem of Josh's shirt and yank it upwards and over his head. The action made Josh's hair get ruffled and messy, making it sting slightly more when Ethan reached around the back of his head and grabbed on tight, pulling his head up to meet his own as he kissed him again. 

"Jesus Christ..." Josh breathed when they parted again, grinding his hips upwards to meet Ethan's. Ethan gripped his head tighter, before moving his hands to the small of his back and pulling upwards to grind their hips together with more force. Josh gasped, letting his body go loose as the friction made his nerves light up. He jumped when he felt Ethan's hands grab at the hem of his sweatpants, yanking them down along with his boxers and revealing his cock to the air. Ethan sat back on his calves, admiring what Josh had with curious and darkened eyes, rolling his eyes up to see Josh staring at him with an amazed expression. 

"You okay?" Ethan asked, letting his hands rest on Josh's thighs. Josh took a deep breath, letting his eyes slip shut as he cleared his head, before nodding and opening his eyes. Ethan smiled, and then reached out with one hand to firmly grasp his erection, grinning when Josh groaned and bucked his hips upwards to jerk into the hand. The feeling of Ethan's hand on his bare flesh made the entire situation feel real, and Josh looked up at Ethan with clouded eyes as he moved, unable to fully believe that he was actually there and not some sight invented in a wet dream. Ethan saw him looking at him and looked into his eyes, before smirking and pulling his hand over the head of the other man's cock,  making Josh groan and lay his head back again. Ethan smiled and shifted closer, reaching out with his free hand to yank Josh's sweatpants down more so that he was more exposed before bringing the hand to his mouth and sucking on the digits to lubricate them. Josh didn't hear, see or feel him do any of it,  too occupied with the sensation of Ethan's hand against his cock, feeling it slide easier when precum leaked out of the slit and was spread down the shaft, but he certainly felt it when Ethan's lubricated fingers pressed gently against his hole.

Josh's breath hitched, his breathing shaky as Ethan slowly traced the ring of tight muscle. Ethan looked up at him, waiting for a sign to go or stop, and found it in the form of a light groan as Josh pushed down slightly against the finger. Ethan watched him squirm, admiring the way his face flushed and his eyelids scrunched slightly, before slowly pushing his finger forward, accidentally doing it as Josh pushed forward slightly, making it go deeper than either of them had intended.

Josh gasped, clenching his jaw and breathing in slow hisses through his clenched teeth. The feeling was unlike anything he'd felt before, and he wsn't sure if it was a good feeling or not until Ethan slowly began to move, making a come-hither motion inside him that struck a nerve he didn't know he had. He groaned and squirmed, torn between moving to get what he wanted and letting the more-experienced Ethan do the work, but Ethan then slowly gripped his thigh to spread his legs so he could press deeper, and he knew the answer.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ethan asked, voice laced with humour. Josh knew he was expecting him to laugh or groan in annoyance at the joke, but instead h just ground his hips low to get more of the sensation and spoke in a whining voice;

"Use two..." Ethan raised his eyebrows, tilting his head at Josh to show that he wanted him to repeat himself. Josh raised his head slightly to face Ethan, though his entire body felt like it was melting into the sofa, and repeated his words in a slightly clearer voice.

"Two fingers, please, I can take it..."

Ethan's breath hitched. He hadn't expected Josh to get like this; so desperate so soon, and he smiled before spreading his thighs again to widen him and slowly pressing the tip of a second finger against his hole. Josh clenched his jaw and pushed himself down onto it before Ethan could do it for him, eyes flying open with a gasp as his hole was stretched, and he would've kept on moving to get more pleasure if the hand on his thigh hadn't gripped tighter and stopped him.

"Slow down, don't rush it." Ethan commanded, only to be met with a desperate, borderline pleading whine;

"I need it..."

"I know, and you'll get it, but y' gotta wait, alright?"

Josh exhaled shakily, then nodded and lay back, panting slightly when Ethan began to make a scissoring motion with the 2 fingers, slowly opening him. The motion created a burning sensation that strung ever-so-slightly, and Josh hissed at the pain, clenching his jaw until the feeling subsided. Ethan slowly pushed his fingers deeper inside as he moved, barely grazing against what he could assume was Josh's prostate by the way Josh whined whenever he brushed against it, and in no time at all Josh was loose and limp, breathing heavily and groaning at the tiniest of movements. Ethan smiled down at Josh, before moving his fingers away and listening to the small hiss that escaped Josh and positioning himself. Josh raised his head when he felt Ethan move, staring with a desperate expression as he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his own erection. He moaned when he saw it, blushing furiously when he realised how just the sight of it made his cock twitch. He slowly spread the beads of precum over his head, looking up to see Josh staring at him with what looked like amazement, and he gave Josh a small smirk when he looked up and saw him staring. Josh gave a weak smile back, before squirming so he was lying flat on his back and breathing heavily.

"Hurry up..." Josh sighed, biting his lip, and Ethan just smiled.

"Be patient..."

Ethan shuffled forward, putting a hand on Josh's knee to open his legs, positioning himself so that his cock was close enough to Josh's hole. Josh let out a small sigh when he felt the sudden heat of Ethan's cock against him. He pushed backwards to try and get the organ inside him, only for the hand on his knee to tighten and stop him.

"Don't move."

Josh heard the commanding tone Ethan spoke in, and stopped his movements. He let his head lay back and raised his arms to let them lay haphazardly above his head, breathing heavily as Ethan positioned himself. He hissed when he felt the hot head press against his hole. Ethan slowly leaned forward, holding his breath to hold back a groan as he surged forward. Josh squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw tight shut, only to let out a desperate squeak when the hot head breached the ring of muscle. He panted quickly, his exhales coming out as needy whines, and Ethan quickly stopped to loom up at him with concerned eyes.

"You alright?"

Josh nodded, his face flushed.

"Yeah, just...gimme a minute."

Ethan waited patiently , watching the emotions play out on Josh's face. Josh sighed deeply, trying to get used to the sensation so that Ethan could move without it hurting, holding his breath until the burning sensation left, leaving a warm ache in it's place. He slowly felt himself recover, and slowly raised his head to look at Ethan and give him a small nod. preparing himself both mentally and physically for what was about to happen.

He couldn't fully believe that what was happening was _actually happening._ How he'd gone from denial to acceptance to desire so quickly was beyond him, but when Ethan slowly began to move, purposely dragging out the action, Josh honestly forgot to care.

"Ethan..." Josh moaned, his entire body alternating between going limp and tensing up. Ethan didn't respond, instead just focusing on pulling out of Josh until only his head remained inside, before slowly moving forward again. He knew Josh was desperate, and  he would be a liar if he said he wasn't enjoying torturing the man, so he kept slow, practically edging in and out of Josh's hole, listening to each pathetic whine and mewl with a sly smile. It was only when Josh moaned so desperately, hands clawing at the pillows above his head and his entire body stretching that Ethan gave in, moving his hands to Josh's hips.

Josh wasn't expecting the first thrust as Ethan rammed into him, forcing him backwards into the cushions of the couch. He opened his mouth to cry out Ethan's name only to be cut off when an equally hard and accurate thrust hit him again, followed by another and another and another. Josh keened, his head lolling back as he was impaled again and again on Ethan's length, his hands almost tearing into the cushions above his head with the vice grip he had on them. Ethan sighed above him, head lolling to the side slightly as he quickened his pace, his own erection straining between his legs, begging for release after so little treatment. At first, Ethan was able to control himself, controlling his speed and strength so he wouldn't push Josh past his limit, but when Josh arched his back against the couch, changing the angle so that his prostate was hit head on and almost screaming, Ethan fucking lost it.

He grabbed Josh's hips tight enough to hurt and began thrusting forward at an increased speed and force. Josh cried out, his throat beginning to feel raw with the volume of his yells as Ethan pressed deeper into him, spreading his legs even wider and leaning forward. Josh raised his hands to Ethan's shoulders, finding leverage when he wrapped his arms around them and held on for dear life. Ethan raised his head to look at Josh, seeing his parted lips and unfocused eyes, and he quickly surged forward to kiss him again, more tongue than lips as the pair shook in unison. Josh pulled his head away after a small amount of time, leaning his forehead against Ethan's with his eyes closed as he felt a familiar tightening sensation in the pit of his stomach. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he wanted more, and so he opened his eyes and tired to focus on Ethan's;

"Harder..." He murmured, his hands pulling at the skin of Ethan's shoulders. Ethan heard him loud and clear, instantly slowing his movements so he could thrust into Josh harder, making Josh cry out and wrap both his arms and legs around Ethan's frame. Josh suddenly became frantic, hands clawing at Ethan's back and legs shaking violently, trying to tell Ethan what he could already guess as his hips twitched. Josh reached between them both to grab at his cock, pumping it furiously and without rhythm as he ran for his climax, head flung back as he became overstimulated. Ethan only had to press a flurry of kisses to his neck, biting down ever so slightly, before Josh suddenly cried out, his cock twitching as it emptied itself over both of their stomachs and Josh's hand. Ethan listened to his cries with a smile, thinking that he would defiantly want to hear those screams again, and he slowed his movements so he could focus on the taller man better.

However, Josh looked up at him the moment he felt his hips slowing, eyes baring down into his;

"Keep going..." He breathed, voice weak. Ethan raised his eyebrows, opening his mouth to warn him that it may be too much for him, only to have Josh speak again; "I can take it, I just...please, Ethan..." He sighed, wriggling his hips so that Ethan's cock nudged against his walls. Ethan sat for a moment, thanking his lucky stars that they had figured this out sooner rather than later, before grabbing Josh's hips again and thrusting back with full force. Josh returned to clinging to him, his voice a constant string of wails and moans as Ethan's hips slapped against his skin. It wasn't long before Ethan's hips became erratic with their movements, making Josh's eyes roll upwards slightly, his entire body seizing up as Ethan suddenly filled him. Josh moaned like he was dying, breathing quickly and deeply as he felt the hot liquid hit his prostate and fill him up, eyes dripping shut as Ethan slowed his hips until he was still.

"...You alright?" Ethan asked, face still pressed into Josh's collar bone. Josh nodded, biting his lip to stifle a groan as Ethan pulled out of him with a groan. He sat back, admiring Josh, seeing the cum spilt across his stomach and hand and dripping out from between his legs. He smiled before hopping up and making his way to the bathroom, returning quickly with a towel he used to carefully clean Josh's stomach, meaning to clean up his own mess before Josh grabbed the towel and did it for him, face sheepish. Ethan looked at him worriedly, wondering if he would freak out now that desire was no longer clouding his judgement, and he was glad when Josh gave him an embarrassed smile that came with tired eyes;

"Can we do that again at some point?" Ethan gave him a wide grin;

"I'd be offended if we didn't? "he joked, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Josh's lips. Josh smiled as he pulled back, and Ethan gave him a small smile that turned into a wider one when he spoke again;

"M' assuming you're not as straight as you thought you were then."

There was a pause, and Ethan's face fell when he realised that he may've accidentally offended Josh. He watched his face as he thought for a moment, and couldn't hold back the sigh of relief when Josh smiled at him;

"I guess not."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any requests you have in the comments section below!


	14. CheapCoffeeandRoses: These chapters are my life! Could you write one about when they're making out or something and one of the others catch them and they get outed? x

 

 

 

"If we get caught..."

"We won't."

Simon rolled his eyes, though the quickly slid shut when Harry leaned forward and kissed him again. The arm around Harry's shoulder tightened to bring him closer, shifting slightly as Harry pressed closer as well and wrapped his own arms around Simon's torso.

They both knew deep down that they were being risky, but both of them were quickly learning not to care. JJ and Josh were in their rooms and Vik was out pokemon hunting, leaving the pair in the living room in front of the TV. They had started out on opposite ends of the couch, but the moment the other 3 had went on their way that had practically gravitated towards each other, eager to make best of the moment of privacy. Simon had thought just sitting next to Harry would be enough for them, just pressed up next to each other, close enough to satisfy their needs but far enough for it to be seen as platonic should one of the others return and catch them, but it clearly hadn't been enough for Harry, who had turned his head to kiss Simon before the movie they were meant to be watching had even gotten to the title screen.

Harry pressed closer, tilting his head and letting his tongue press gently against Simon's lips. Simon parted his lips ever so slightly, gasping into Harry's mouth when he took advantage of the opening and pressed his tongue down his throat. He meant to pull his head away, lessening the contact before they got too heated, but then Harry was moving forward and up, straddling Simon's lap before he could say a word to stop him, keeping his tongue firmly set in Simon's mouth as he did so.

"Harry, this is too risky-" He murmured against Harry's cheek as they parted, though he sighed and tightened his grip around Harry's waist when Harry just moved his mouth to the side of his neck and pressed quick kisses against it.

 

"Please Simon," he murmured into Simon's throat, pressing his chest against the taller man's, "Just a bit more, I promise...". He pressed his lips to Simon's again, tightening the arms around his shoulders to bring him closer, and Simon couldn't stop himself from kissing the man back and holding him tight.

  
"...I fucking hate you..." He sighed when the parted again, eyes heavy lidded and mouth in a small smile. Harry just laughed breathily, giving the taller man a wide smile;

"You love me really..." He commented in a singsong voice, resting his forehead against Simon's and looking at him with bright eyes. Simon smiled, and gave a small nod before leaning forward again and kissing the tender lips in front of his. He could feel Harry smiling against him as he kissed him, and couldn't stop himself from nudging the younger man's head upwards when they parted again and pressing a feather light kiss to his adam's apple, just to hear the resulting quick intake of air and know that the smug smile was gone. Harry bit his lip, his arms tightening around Simon's shoulders slightly to press his head closer to his neck. Simon responded to the silent request by pressing a flurry of light kisses to the base of his neck, breathing in the man's scent with eyes closed in bliss. He could feel Harry gasping and sighing above him, and the back of his mind was screaming about how easy it would be for JJ or Josh to wander downstairs and find them straddling each other and kissing each other's neck. He pulled away from Harry's neck to tilt his head upwards, silencing Harry with a long kiss to the lips, more tongue than lips, with Simon relaxing slightly now that the noises were muffled, but his plan was thrown out the window when Harry let out a stifled groan, shifting closer. 

Simon pulled back, looking Harry in the eyes with a serious expression;

"If we're gonna do this here, you need to keep quiet." Harry just gave him a sheepish smile, the flush across his cheeks darkening slightly, before nodding slightly and leaning forward again. Simon  kissed him back, careful not to use too much tongue and set Harry off again, but his eyes flew open again when Harry let out a loud groan that seemed to fill the room.

"Harry, I-"

"I know, I know, I just..." Harry murmured, resting his forehead on Simon's for a moment. He paused for a moment, trying to think of a way to finish his sentence, before giving up and throwing caution to the wind as he surged forward. Simon let out a muffled exclamation as Harry kissed, him again, looking at Harry's eyes through his own, wide ones and moving his hands to Harry's sides to try and pry him off. Harry just pressed forward harder in response to the pressure, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing their chests together. His body relaxed slightly when Simon stopped pushing him, letting his eyes slide shut but not yet kissing him back, and instead letting his hands rest limply on Harry's hips. They paused for a moment, with Harry just desperately trying to physically convince Simon to kiss him back, managing to keep himself quiet despite the noises bubbling up his throat, but he couldn't stop a tiny groan from escaping him when Simon suddenly wrapped his arms around the small of Harry's back and pulled him tight against him, kissing him hard.

The tables quickly turned when Simon let out a muffled groan, with Harry's breath hitching into his mouth. Both of their arms tightened around each other, struggling to get closer and never feeling close enough. Small noises erupted from each other, caution thrown to the wind as they squirmed against each other.

They were so lost in the moment, they didn't hear the click of the front door or the shuffle of trainers against the hardwood floor of the hallway. Vik pulled his headphones from his ears, turning to make his way upstairs when he heard a stifled groan. He stopped, raising his eyebrows slightly and listening for a moment, identifying the owner of the groan to be Simon and widening his eyes when he heard a second grunt that sounded like it came from Harry. He slowly edged towards the living room, careful not to make much noise as he poked his head through the doorway, eyes fixating on the couple on the couch. His eyes widened even further when he realised that it was indeed Harry and Simon sitting on the couch, with Harry straddling Simon's lap and Simon wrapping both of his arms around Harry's torso, pulling them tight together and dragging fistfuls of the fabric of his shirt, making the shirt ride up slightly and show the base of his back. Vik didn't speak, too shocked to say anything as he watched 2 of his previously-thought-to-be-straight friends rutting up against each other, but then Harry let his eyes open even so slightly to glance at Simon, and they quickly saw the man standing in the doorway.

Harry practically jumped off of Simon, shuffling so that he was sitting next to Simon with his back against the arm of the sofa, staring at Vik with wide eyes. Simon's face was coated with confusion when harry moved off him, looking at his shocked face before following his gaze and spotting Vik in the doorway. The 3 men froze, just staring at each other, not sure what to say and all of them knowing that the secret was out. Harry and Simon's faces were painted crimson, the tension surrounding the both of them thick as Vik just stared. They all waited for someone to speak and break the silence, and after what felt like forever, Vik spoke;

"Hey..." He spoke, voice flat. Harry and Simon didn't respond, just nodding in response, with Harry gulping in silent panic.

"...This is a...thing, then?" Vik asked, gesturing at both men with one hand. Both men paused, before nodding shakily in unison. Vik blinked, then spoke again;

"Huh..," he said, looking between both men for a comment neither one had. Simon gulped, trying to find the courage to speak, and opened his mouth to say something, only for Harry to lean forward slightly and speak in a rushed voice;

"Please don't tell the others."

Both Simon and Vik stared at him.

"Why not? We wouldn't judge you-" Vik started, only for Harry to interrupt him;

"I know, I know, we just..." His voice trailed off, and he stared at the floor in embarrassment as his brain whirred, only for it to tilt up again when Simon finished his sentence for him;

"We're not ready for people to know yet."

Vik blinked, then nodded.

"Fair enough..." There was a moment of awkward silence, before Vik spoke again;

"You know I'm not judging you guys, right? I'm fine with this." He added, and Simon gave him a thankful nod.

"We know, thanks Vik."

There was another moment of awkward silence, before Vik raised an arm to rub at the back of his neck and turned slightly to face the hallway.

"I'mma go edit stuff..- don't worry, I wont tell the others."

"Cheers mate."

Vik gave a small smile and nod, before turning and hurrying up the stairs and away. Both Harry and Simon watched him go, their eyes following him even when he was out of sight, only looking away when they heard the click of his bedroom door. Simon raised his hands to bury his face in them, letting out a stressed sigh.

"Fucking hell..."

Harry blushed, edging closer to Simon with an embarrassed face.

"Sorry Simon, I didn't mean to-"

"S' alright..." Simon murmured, the sound muffled slightly by his hands. He eventually pulled his hands away from his face, turning to look at Harry, who stared back with worried eyes, not sure what to do or say.

"Guess we gotta tell 'm now, don't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any requests in the comments below!


	15. Trash: This was so amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you wanted to, could you do a sequel where Josh can't handle himself whenever he's around Ethan so they bang each other in front of the other sidemen but try not to get caught?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took sooo long but my first copy was on my memory chip which got deleted cos my memory chip is stupid.

Ever since their first meeting, Josh hadn't been able to keep his hands off Ethan. It didn't matter where or when, whether Ethan was even around or not, chances are Josh would be thinking about the other man, and if Ethan was nearby when he was, Josh would waste no time in letting him know how he was feeling.

The second time they'd gotten together, Josh had practically cornered Ethan after a football video and pressed into him, begging for his touch and getting it when Ethan had dragged him into Josh's room and fucked him into the mattress.  The third time Ethan had pressed Josh against the wall of his apartment and made out with him until Josh had been begging for him to fuck him, which had ended with Ethan spinning him around and doing just that. 

The forth time had been the most memorable, which was after a football challenge video. The others had gone to sit in the car and look over their footage, but Josh and Ethan had volunteered to go and grab some stray footballs that had landed in a patch of woodland behind the pitch. Neither one had planned to do anything, though Josh had secretly hoped for a stray hand or quick kiss, but one quick kiss had lead to Ethan shoving Josh against a tree and biting at his neck, making Josh groan and whine as Ethan jerked him off, the danger of one of the others going looking for them and finding them adding a thrill to the activity. Josh had to admit that semi-public stuff gave him a rush that he really, really enjoyed, and Ethan knew it, which is why their 5th time had been so risky, but also so enjoyable.

\---

"JJ I swear you are, like, 70% Nandos."

"Oh yeah? What's the other 30%?"

"I dunno...shit?"

JJ shoved Simon with his shoulder, all 7 men laughing as they ate their food, all slightly squashed together in the slightly-too-small booth. Josh was sitting next to Ethan at the end with one shoulder pressed against the wall and the other pressed into Ethan, and no amount of food could take Josh's mind off the man next to him. It was almost embarrassing  how such small amounts of completely normal contact could affect Josh so much, but it did. They were so close together that Josh could feel every movement Ethan made, and it didn't help that Ethan kept glancing at Josh and giving him a lopsided smile that made Josh's heart skip a beat chic-flick-movie style. Josh squirmed slightly where he sat every time Ethan looked at him, and it didn't take long for Ethan to catch on.

Josh jumped when Ethan subtly placed his hand on his knee under the table, using the action of putting his phone in his pocket to hide his movements. Josh glanced at him, squinting his eyes in mock annoyance as Ethan just gave him another lopsided grin, not moving his hand as he turned his head back to Harry and Vik's heated argument about Dr Pepper. Josh mentally screamed, wanting to respond to the hand on his leg but not being able to due to the company, and he flushed red slightly when Ethan's fingers slowly pressed into his thigh, kneading the skin slightly and making blood rush directly to his crotch. Josh stared at Ethan until he looked at him, giving him another smile, but this time with an underlying look in his eyes that hinted to something more. They locked eyes for a moment, with Josh torn between asking for more and less and not being able to show either one, but he decided on his first option when Ethan's hand slowly moved up his thigh.

Josh shuddered as Ethan's hand slowly rose, biting his lip when Ethan's hand suddenly rose to his crotch, pressing down into the worn denim and cupping Josh's cock. He felt that Josh was semi-hard, smiling internally at the knowledge that just having his hand on Josh's thigh was enough to turn him on, and then smiling externally at Josh when he whipped his head round to face him. Josh wasn't sure how to respond, wanting Ethan's hand to leave and press down harder at the same time, and he settled for staring at him with a flushed face the others were thankfully too wrapped up in conversation to notice. Ethan gave him a smirk, pressing his hand down slightly, and Josh could only bite his lip and let his eyes slide shut for a moment, deciding to go against every ounce of his dignity and let Ethan touch him under the table.

Ethan gave Josh a final smirk, before turning back to the conversation and easily settling back into it, leaving Josh to squirm and try to stop himself from looking too obvious as he tried to focus on what the others were saying. Harry made a joke that must've been aimed at JJ, because suddenly JJ was shoving him and laughing in a high pitched voice, and Josh just laughed awkwardly along with the others without knowing what had been said. Beneath the table, Ethan's hand began tracing feather-light lines up and down the outline of Josh's cock, working it to full hardness with each teasing stroke. Josh squirmed, accidentally pressing his erection into Ethan's palm and letting out a strangled sigh under his breath, making Ethan glance at him with another smirk before looking away yet again. Josh bit his lip hard enough to sting, gripping his own arms as he rested them on the table, shuddering when Ethan pressed his down hard on the head of his cock and dragged the denim across it, making a rush of friction. He let his head drop forward slightly, eyes drooped closed, but his head snapped up again when he heard his name;

"Josh? You alright?"  Tobi asked, head tilted slightly in concern. His words made the others turn to look at Josh as well, and Josh felt like a deer caught in the headlights as he struggled to think of an excuse for his behavior.

"Yeah, m' fine, just got a bit of a stomach ache." He murmured with a small smile, hoping that the weak lie would work.

"Daww, poor baby." JJ joked, and Josh just kicked him lightly under the table, making JJ yelp and then dissolve into giggles.

"I've got aspirins if y' need 'em." Vik offered.

"How will aspirins help a stomach ache?" Harry questioned.

"U dunno, just saying-" Josh raised a hand to cut Vik off mid sentence.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." He said with a smile, seeing Ethan looking at him out of the corner of his eye. The others nodded, before returning to their conversations, not noticing when Josh glared at the smiling man beside him. Ethan gave him a small wink, using his right eye so that the others wouldn't see it, before rubbing between Josh's legs in small, hard circles. Josh managed to hold back a groan as he kept his eyes on Ethan, hazy eyes asking for more of the torture, but he wasn't expecting Ethan to suddenly raise his hand and slide it underneath the waistband of his jeans.

Josh automatically bucked his hips when the cool hand touched his length through the thin material of his boxers, flushing deep red and squirming. Ethan was facing the others again, but he looked at Josh out of the corner of his eye and gave him a lopsided grin when he saw how red and limp the man looked under his hand. He wrapped his hand around his shaft, slowly jerking up and down, using his boxers to get more friction as he swiped his thumb over the tip, and no amount of held breath or lip biting could conceal the tiny groan that escaped him.

The others all turned their heads to face Josh again, faces concerned, and Josh could only stare back and them in silent panic;

"Dude, you look like you're about to shit yourself." Simon noted with a small laugh. and the others nodded and hummed in agreement. Josh just shrugged, not trusting himself to talk without moaning again, and he was glad when Ethan spoke and gave him an exit;

"You wanna go to the toilet? Y' look like you're about to throw up." Ethan asked, face looking concerned, though there was a definite twinkle behind his eyes, Josh nodded, shuffling to the right as Ethan did to get out of the booth, one hand pressed against his own stomach to make it look like he was actually in pain. He quickly strode away from the booth, aiming for the bathroom  and praying that his jeans were thick enough to hide his erection. He shoved the bathroom door open with his shoulder, glad to find that nobody else was in there as he leaned against the sink with both hands. He was debating whether to finish himself off in a stall or just try and calm himself down so he could return to the table, but then the door banged open behind him and he turned, scared that it would be a stranger that would find him standing there with an obvious erection, only to relax when he saw that it was Ethan and felt his arms wrapped around his torso. He groaned and gripped Ethan's back as he deepened the kiss, grinding his hips upwards to grind against Ethan, and when they parted for breath his face was flushed and his eyes were hazy.

"Y' such a fucking tease..." Josh murmured, and Ethan just laughed, going in for another kiss, deep from the start and making Josh groan. "What if someone walks in...?" He murmured half-heartedly, and he didn't resist when Ethan pulled him in the direction of the nearest stall. He grunted when Ethan pressed him against the back of the door, locking the door with a flick of his hand before moving both of his hands to the back of Josh's neck and pulling him forward for a kiss. Josh wrapped his arms around Ethan's back, clawing at his back through his shirt and hissing when Ethan pulsed his head away and pressed frantic kisses to his neck. He bucked his hips upwards, grinding against Ethan's torso and whining, and he was glad when  Ethan lowered a hand from the back of his neck to his crotch, yanking the zipper down with one swift tug and reaching down his boxers.

"Shit..." Josh sighed, letting his head hit the door as Ethan slowly jerked him, moving his other had to his waist and gripping it tightly. His head lolled forward when the hand on his waist yanked down his jeans and boxers slightly, exposing his cock fully and making it twitch when Ethan grabbed it bare. His hips squirmed and he groaned, eventually focusing enough to wrap his arms around Ethan's shoulders and pull him closer for another kiss, licking the roof of his mouth and moaning into it when his cock was grinded between both of their chests as they were pulled together. Ethan's hand pulled easily over his cock, the precum leaking from the tip making it wet and smooth, and the resulting glide made Josh weak at the knees. He moved to kiss Ethan again, moving his hips slightly in time with his movements to make the friction greater, feeling his orgasm sneak up on him before long, but both men froze when they heard the door to the bathroom open.

An unknown person entered the bathroom, and both Josh and Ethan heard the rush of water from the sinks. Neither man spoke, trying to stay as still and as quiet as possible. Ethan's eyes had been focused on the door, as if he could see through it, wanting the man to leave as soon as possible  so that he could continue, but then he glanced down at Josh and realised that he was probably wanting it even more;

Josh's face was flushed crimson, eyes hazy and unfocused and mouth parted slightly to allow low, slow breaths to escape. He was looking up at Ethan like he was in pain, his chest rising and falling with each labored breath, and Ethan knew from the look in his eyes that he was close, and desperate, and Ethan was willing to bet that he would be okay with taking a few risks to get where he wanted to be. He moved his hand from Josh's waist to his head, cupping the back of his neck to pull Josh into a slow, light kiss. Josh held his breath, leaning into the kiss and allowing Ethan to poke his tongue into his mouth and slowly explore his mouth, and his mouth remained slightly open when Ethan pulled back to look at him. Their eyes locked for a moment, both breathing slowly and quietly, though Josh's breath was slightly shaky, but he held his breath when Ethan moved his hand from the back of his head to his mouth and covered it, using his other hand to test Josh with a quick jerk.

Josh's entire body jumped at the contact, the back of his head hitting the door lightly as he whimpered. The hand over his lips muffled the sound effectively, making only a light whisper that Ethan himself could barely pick up, and he began jerking Josh again with slow, long movements. Josh squeezed his eyes shut, his groans muffled as he squirmed under Ethan's hand. Ethan slowly began to quicken his movements, the precum making his hand slide smoothly and silently as he stared down at Josh, and Josh could only try to keep himself steady as he felt this orgasm creep up on him. He looked up at Ethan as he got closer, his eyes heavy lidded and tired with the effort, cheeks flushed red and hair messy, panting hotly against Ethan's palm, and Ethan couldn't stop himself from moving his hand to Josh's hair again and gripping it tight enough to hurt as he yanked Josh forward again. Josh whined continuously into Ethan's mouth, thankful that the other man's lips were muffling his noises, clinging to his shoulders as Ethan's hand quickened and brought him closer. They both just heard the bathroom door clump shut again, the mystery man gone, and Josh only had time to pull away from Ethan and hury his face into his collarbone before he was cumming, pressing his face into Ethan's shirt as he whined and groaned, his cum covering Ethan's hand and splashing onto both of their shirts.

Josh panted heavily, whining slightly as Ethan continued to slowly jerk him through his orgasm until he was still. He raised his head from Ethan's collarbone, looking up at him through blurry and tired eyes and giving him a sheepish smile, which stuck when Ethan pressed a final, slow kiss to his lips. Ethan pulled away from him, letting Josh yank his jeans up while moving a hand to unlock the door with a flick of his wrist and sliding out, reaching out to grab Josh's hand and pull him out with him. Josh felt heavy headed as Ethan went to the sink and grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser, wetting it ever so slightly to wipe away the stains as Josh fixed his ruffled hair in the mirror. He smiled when Ethan handed him his own towel, taking it and cleaning himself, before turning to lean against she sink and rest. He breathed slowly and deeply, raising his head and opening his eyes when he felt Ethan stand in front of him and kiss him again, before pulling away to stand in front of him.

"That was really fucking risky." Josh murmured with a smile, which widened when he saw Ethan return it.

"Y' enjoyed it though, didn't you?" He retorted, and he let out a small laugh when Josh nodded, running a hand through his messy hair and feeling how hot his face was.

"I did, but I can't go back to the table looking like this..." He murmured, turning to look over his shoulder and into the mirror at his own ruffled reflection. Ethan bit his lip as he thought, before getting an idea and smiling at Josh;

"Get in the car, I'll tell the others you felt sick and that I'mma drive you home." Josh gave him a small smile;

"Would that be alright?"

"Course it is, 'sides..." Ethan reached out to place a hand under Josh's chin and lift it so that he was face to face with him, "We can do more in private, can't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any requests in the comments below!


	16. Cheapcoffeeandroses: Could you do an angsty one where Harry maybe feels down because he feels like he's not good enough for Simom and Simon comforts him? x

 

(A/N: Calfreezy is Cal while Callux is Callum.)

 

Harry had been in some kind of rut for 3 days now, and Simon was fed up of it.

He wasn't sure what had caused it, but for the last 3 days Harry had acted like he wasn't there when he was. He was quiet, only speaking to Simon if Simon spoke first, and even then his replies were short and quietly spoken. He was distant, never initiating anything between him and Simon, though he was always quick to kiss Simon back or sink into a hug. Simon was used to Harry occasionally having bad days, but normally it would fade after a few kind words, kisses and affectionate touches. It never lasted this long, or occurred this strongly, and Simon wasn't having his boyfriend feel like that. He planned to bring it up one evening, after spending a car ride from the sidemen house to Harry's flat thinking about the issue, but it turned out that he didn't have to bring it up when he arrived to a concerned Cal.

"Did something happen between you two?" Cal had asked after Simon had let himself in, giving Simon a concerned expression. Simon had looked at him questioningly, shaking his head, his face turning to concern when Cal spoke again;

"He's been acting really...weird lately, and it always gets worse when you come up." He explained, shrugging one shoulder and tilting his head. Simon nodded, shrugging off his jacket and talking as he hung it up.

"I've noticed, not sure what it is. I was gonna bring it up tonight actually. " Cal nodded, then pointed down the hall to the living room;

"He's in the living room right now, said he was gonna watch a film but all he's doing is lying there like he's half dead. Recon that's as good a time as any." Simon nodded a thank you, before making his way down the hallway to the living room, hearing Cal leave the hall to go to his room, giving the pair some privacy. Simon slowly strode into the room, catching sight of the younger man lying on the sofa, facing the TV but not watching it as he stared blankly at his phone, scrolling through what looked like Twitter with heavy lidded eyes. He glanced up when he heard Simon come in, giving him a wide smile which soon shrunk, as if he was embarrassed to be too happy to see him.

"Hey Si, y' alright?" He asked, his voice uncharacteristically flat for the normally cheerful man. Simon shrugged;

"M' good, you?" He asked, moving forward to lean against the sofa. Harry shrugged, making his mood all the more obvious, and Simon couldn't contain his small sigh of discontent.

"Y' not really, are you?" He stated, looking at Harry with steeled eyes. Harry just looked at him for a minute, as if he were mentally debating whether or not to try and hide his obvious mood change, before deciding to give it up and give the taller man a small shrug. Simon rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, before squirming over the top of the sofa and landing next to Harry with a soft thump, making Harry chuckle softly as Simon squirmed onto his side. He turned and pulled Harry against him, tucking the shorter mans head beneath his chin and wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders, sighing when Harry turned over as well and pressed his face into Simon's chest, wrapping his arms around Simon's chest, the position familiar.

"Now are y' gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to force it out of ya?"

Harry huffed out a small laugh, before pressing his head deeper into Simon's chest and sighing. He murmured something that was muffled by Simon's chest, with Simon nudging him with his shoulder to make him repeat it, and he eventually turned his head slightly and murmured again;

"I don't deserve you..."

Simon pulled his head away, looking down at Harry with a bewildered expression;

"Excuse me?"

Harry glanced up at him from where he lay, not moving his head, before closing his eyes again and resting his forehead against Simon's chest;

"I don't deserve you." He said again, his voice clearer than before. Simon just stared at him, his face a picture of confusion and surprise, and eventually he spoke in an equally confused and surprised voice;

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry sighed, shifting where he lay, but then he opened his eyes and looked at Simon's chest as he spoke again;

"You're too good for me, I just..." He shrugged, "I don't deserve you, Si, I dunno what else to say..." Simon stared at him, and Harry just looked back up at him, face blank as if he'd just stated the obvious, before he closed his eyes again and rested his face against Simon's chest again. Simon didn't know what to say, before an idea popped into his head and he spoke frantically;

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Harry's eyes quickly flipped open, looking up at Simon with wide eyes;

"No! That's not what I meant, I-" He stopped again, letting out a short breath before lowering his face to Simon's chest and speaking again; "I'm worried you're gonna leave _me..."_

"Wha- Why would I leave you?" Simon asked, his voice high with surprise, eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

"Because I'm not good enough for you!" Harry snapped, his hands gripping Simon's torso tightly as he spoke, bunching the material of his shirt into handfuls. Simon stared down at him, not expecting the outburst, and he watched as Harry looked up at him, then down again as he pressed his face into his shirt and spoke in a fit of rambles;

"I'm not...I'm not _good_ enough for you, Si. I want to be, but I just- I don't know what to do, and I don't want you to leave me but I feel like you're gonna an' I-" He was cut off when Simon moved one hand from the small of his back to his face, cupping his jawline and moving his head so he was looking up at him. He saw that Harry's eyes were slightly shiny, his cheeks flushed and his mouth set in a straight line, and he just stopped to look at the younger man for a moment before speaking;

"Harry, I don't know where this all came from, but it's not true, alright? I'm not gonna leave you." He said in a soft voice, looking into Harry's emotional eyes with his own, comforting ones. Harry looked at him, before giving a small nod, leaning into Simon's palm and letting his eyes slide shut. Simon gave a small smile at the sight, but he knew Harry well enough to know that he wasn't feeling better yet, so he ran his thumb over Harry's cheek to make him open his eyes and look at him again before speaking;

"What made you think you weren't good enough?" He asked, wanting to know if someone had made him feel this way. Harry just looked down, though Simon's hand prevented him from tilting his head down as well;

"Jus' some people on Twitter, they don't like us- us together, at least...they keep saying it's not gonna last 'cos I'm not your type." Simon stared at Harry for a moment, processing his words, before speaking;

"Well those people can go fuck themselves with a chainsaw, 'cos I'm not going anywhere." 

Harry stared up at Simon, before spluttering and dissolving into giggles, which made Simon start laughing as well and pull Harry tight against his chest. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder as he tucked Harry's head beneath his chin, wrapping both of his arms around Harry's torso. The sofa shook as they laughed together, eventually dying down into soft, light hearted sighs, and Harry smiled into Simon's collarbone as he spoke again;

"Seriously though, don't listen to them, alright? I'm not going anywhere, an' neither are you. We're good, and no amount of hate is gonna change that."

"Hmm..." Harry murmured, though Simon could tell that the younger man was feeling better this time. He nudged Harry with his shoulder to make Harry look up at him, before pressing a long, slow kiss to his lips, both of their eyes sliding shut in contentment.

"I love you Harry, okay?" Simon murmured upon parting, resting their foreheads together. Harry gave a small, breathy giggle;

"Okay...-I love you too, Si." He mumbled, before tucking his head into the crook of Simon's neck and sighing deeply. Simon held him close, smiling to himself, and feeling his smile stretch wider when he eventually heard Harry yawn sleepily, eventually falling into a deep sleep.

"Dork..." He murmured, pulling him closer and burying his nose in Harry's mop of messy hair. He signed contently, deciding to follow Harry in his slumber, hopefully waking up before the other man did so he could remind him how much he loved him yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any requests in the comments below!


	17. Cheapcoffeeandroses: Because I hate myself, could you do some more angst with Harry or Simon being mugged or something and the other finds out after they come home bloody and bruised? x

Harry stumbled weakly towards the door, clinging to his stomach with one hand and keeping himself upright by leaning the other against the wall. He stumbled, a bad bruise on his leg protesting his movements with a powerful burst of pain, and he winced as he almost collapsed against the wall, clinging to the flat surface for dear life.  
His mind was hazy, barely remembering what had happened, though it had only been 10 or so minutes ago. He remembered leaving the flat to go and grab some food from a corner shop nearby, preparing for a movie night with Simon to take advantage of the empty flat. He remembered buying a plastic bag full of enough snacks to make him walk lopsided as he made his way back to the flat. He remembered a scuffle of unknown footsteps, a hand gripping his mouth, and then a blur of movement and sound as he was yanked into an alleyway, shoved against the wall by a hand tight around his throat.

Everything after that was fuzzy and rushed, lost in a fog of fear. He had vague memories of the unknown man talking to him in a rushed, hiss-like whisper, asking him for something he was too stunned to comprehend. He remembered a rush of pain as something - a knee or a foot perhaps - hit him in the stomach, making him bend double and fall to his knees, only to collapse onto his stomach when there was a sharp blow to the centre of his back, and then be flipped to his back when the foot kicked his side. There had been hands, cold despite gloves, that had searched his jacket and jean pockets, while the foot that had kicked him twice pressed down hard on his chest to hold him still. Harry had tried to yell, tried to get help, but he had barely made a peep before the foot had come crashing down on his face, knocking him out cold.

He'd woken up later, though he wasn't sure how long he'd been out. His jacket was gone, as was his phone, wallet and bag of food. His entire body ached like he'd been run over, with a small stream of semi-dried blood leaking from his nose and gum line, creating a small puddle beside his head that stained his cheek red when he turned to try and sit up. He'd stumbled home best he could, leaning against every wall and jumping every time he heard a noise, crying out every time he tripped, which was often, considering the fact that the unknown mad had apparently decided to take out his anger on the young man by kicking the shit out of him before running off with his stuff. He eventually reached his apartment building, stumbling weakly up the stairs because of _course_ the lift was broken, and had almost reached the door to his apartment when the door had swung open by itself.

Simon emerged from the door, doing up his jacket with both hands and looking down at them as he walked. He didn't see harry at first, but he eventually glanced up when he heard the shuffling footsteps, and he froze instantly when he saw the younger man leaning against the wall. He just stared at him for a moment, lips parted slightly in surprise, before surging forward with frantic movements.

Harry pushed himself off the wall, reaching for the taller man and almost falling to his knees again, only for Simon to catch him and hold him up, pulling him against his chest. Harry could hear him speaking, but his head was spinning too fast for him to understand until Simon shook him slightly and made him look up.

"What happened?! Harry!?" He asked, voice frantic. and Harry just murmured against his chest, words half lost in the soft material. Simon just managed to catch the word 'mugged', and he let out a shaky breath, before turning and half-carrying-half-dragging the man into the flat. Harry stumbled, almost falling again if Simon's hands hadn't gripped him tightly, and he was glad when Simon suddenly scooped him up and carried him bridal style to the sofa, laying him down carefully before kneeling beside him.

"Harry, I'm gonna call the police, alright? And an ambulance, and they're gonna sort this out, okay? "He spoke, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. Harry only had the strength to nod weakly, letting his eyes droop shut as Simon scuffled away to grab his phone. He sank down into the cushions of the sofa, letting out a muted groan as he shifted his sore limbs, trying to stop his head from spinning so much by leaning back and sighing. His eyes fluttered open when he sensed Simon coming back to kneels beside him, tapping numbers into his phone as quickly as he could before raising the device to his ear with one hand and reaching out to grip Harry's hand with the other. Harry glanced up at him, breathing deeply, eyes hazy and unfocused but still able to see Simon's wide, panicked ones. He gave the taller man a small smile to comfort him, which Simon returned with a smaller, obviously fake one, before looking away and speaking with a frantic voice to someone on the phone. Harry turned again, lying flat on his back and sighing deeply, wincing as his sore chest protested the movements. His eyes scrunched shut when he moved his leg and felt a sharp rush of pain, and he felt the hand gripping his own grip tighter in response.

He didn't hear what Simon said as he rattled off everything he knew to the woman on the phone, instead just keeping his eyes closed and focusing on his breathing. He only opened his eyes when he heard the click of a phone hanging up and turned to see Simon placing the phone on the coffee table, not keeping his eyes off Harry as he shuffled closer.

"They're on their way, alright? Y' gonna be fine." He murmured, though Harry wasn't sure which one of them he was trying to comfort. He nodded regardless, gripping Simon's hand and feeling a shaky thumb trace a line across the back of his palm. Simon bit his lip, eyes glancing down, before looking up again and glancing along Harry's body.

"Shit, Harry...I'm sorry..." He murmured, reaching out with his free hand to gently run his fingers across his arm. Harry gently shook his head;

"S' not y' fault..." He murmured, giving him a small smile which Simon didn't return. Simon's fingers eventually reached his forearm, and Harry winced when he brushed over a finger-shapes bruise, and Simon quickly yanked his hand away, face lacked with concern while Harry just gave him a reassuring smile;

"Don' look so worried, I'll be fine." Harry said with the same smile, and Simon just gave a small nod in response.

"I know, I just..." His voice trailed off as he glanced at the floor; "I hate you being hurt, I should've gone with you." Harry just gave him another comforting smile;

"S' not your fault, " He said with a small smile, which widened when he spoke again;

"Sides, I can take care 'f myself."

Simon just looked at him for a moment, before spluttering and resting his forehead on the sofa, feeling it shake when Harry laughed as well.

"Sure y' can Harry." He giggled, eventually looking up with a lopsided smile. Harry returned it, and he smiled when Simon moved his free hand to his face and gently cupped his jaw.

"This won't happen again, okay? I won't let you get hurt again." Harry gave him a small smile;

"Thanks Si."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any requests in the comments below!


	18. YourFatherHasACity: Can i request some phone/skype sex pls??????? Any ship u like x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made the mistake of writing the smut and THEN the plot and becuase of that the plot is shit, but idk how to make it better.

"Why'd y' have to go for a week? I can't last that long!"

Vik chuckled, the noise ringing in Simon's ears as he smiled at the screen. He shifted, resting his laptop comfortably on his legs as he shrugged at the taller man on the screen;

"I don't thing y' gonna die Si, don't worry-"

"Nahnahnahnah. Cause of death: lack of Vikkstar." Simon insisted, making Vik laugh again, his head tilting back slightly, looking up to see Simon leaning back in his chair at his desk and giggling fondly at the sight of Vik laughing at his joke.

"I'll show up at your funeral, alright?" He reasoned, giving Simon a small smile.

"Well aren't you nice. I'm swooning." Simon sighed, mockingly raising a hand to his forehead and spinning his chair slightly. Vik just shook his head affectionately;

"I'll be home before y' know it, alright?" Vik smiled; "Then we can make up for lost time."

Simon raised his eyebrows, before letting a smile creep onto his face and tilting his head to the side.

"In what way?"

Vik looked confused for a moment, before smiling sheepishly.

"That sounded wrong, didn't it?"

"Kinda," Simon smiled, "Though you did just remind me of another way I'm gonna end up dead while you're away."

"What, lack of sex? I doubt it." He laughed. "You can last a week, surely."

"I wanna touch you now though..." Simon said, voice a borderline childish whine that made Vik simultaneously flush red and giggle.

"There's not much I can do about that, I'm afraid." He sighed, giving Simon a small smile, but it fell when Simon gave him a mischievous smile;

"Maybe there is..." He murmured, making Vik tilt his head in confusion, before guessing what he was talking about and flushing slightly.

"Are you talking about skype sex?"

"Maybe..." Simon said, voice singsong. "It's just an idea. Been wanting to try it for a while, an' this seems like a pretty good opportunity." Vik widened his eyes.

"It does, doesn't it..." He mussed, a smirk creeping onto his face that Simon quickly mirrored.

"You up for it, then?" Vik nodded, face flushed.

"Yeah, of course! Just..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I've never done it before, so I don't really know what to do.

"Just do what you'd do on your own, but show me." Simon assured, voice surprisingly calm. His voice was slightly lower, as it was when Simon was aroused, and the sound sent blood rushing straight to Vik's crotch.

"You go first."

Simon gave Vik a small smile, before tilting the camera down to show Vik the obvious tent in his sweatpants and cupping it gently, letting out a small groan as he slowly rubbed himself through the soft material. Vik inhaled sharply, his face flushing at the sight and his eyes widening slightly, keeping his eyes on the screen as he shifted his laptop to get a clearer view. He watched for a moment, spellbound, before he slowly moved his own hand to his crotch and rubbed himself, his eyes sliding shut with a small groan as he bit his lip.

"Pan the camera down." Said Simon, voice quite stern and commanding as he gripped his length roughly. Vik just nodded, eyes half lidded as he grabbed his screen and tilted it until his crotch was in view, parting his legs slightly to give Simon a better view as he craned his neck to watch the screen. He held the outline of his cock in his hand, running his fingers over his shaft with a shaky sigh, slightly embarrassed about how much Simon had affected him with just his words and the sight of his bulge but already too far gone to care. He watched as Simon continued to palm himself, just watching each other for a moment and taking in the sight, before Simon reached his hand down his sweatpants and grabbed his bare length beneath the thin material of his boxers, slowly pumping it in his hand and making Vik groan.

"Can I see it?" Vik asked, voice a low whisper and slightly shaky, and he could hear the smile in Simon's voice as he said "You first." Vik quickly moved to yank down his sweatpants, the laptop falling onto it's side slightly as he shifted. Simon smiled to himself, only to bite his lip when Vik realised it had fallen and placed it upright between his legs, showing him both his flushed face and his fully awakened cock as he slowly pumped it in his hand. Vik let out a small groan, his head falling back for a moment before straightening it again to look at the screen, moaning wantonly  with heavy lidded eyes when he saw that Simon had taken his cock from his own pants and was also slowly pulling at it.

"Jesus Christ..." Vik sighed, pulling lightly at the head of his cock, "Simon..." Simon let out a stunted groan, making Vik's cock twitch at the sound, and his breath hitched when Simon spoke again;

"Christ, I wanna fuck you so bad..." He sighed, voice husky with desire as he slowly pulled at the head of his cock. Vik groaned, leaning his head back and quickening his movements, his hand easily sliding over the smooth skin.  "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Vik quickly nodded, biting his lip and quickening his hand again. Simon's voice was having a serious effect on him that he hadn't anticipated, and he felt his entire body flush when Simon spoke again;

"You want me to bend you over, make you feel good?"

Vik nodded vigorously, groaning both at Simon's words and his own movements. He lowered his hand to the head of his cock and squeezed lightly on the skin beneath the head, rotating his wrist to create a rush of friction that made him gasp, his entire body jumping.

"Simon..." Vik groaned, lifting his head ever so slightly to look at the screen and seeing that Simon had lowered his other hand to his balls and were rolling them in his hand, tilting his head to the side as he watched Vik with lust-filled eyes.

"Say that again..." He muttered, making Vik tilt his head in confusion for a moment. "My name, say it again." Simon commanded, slowly pulling his hand to the head of his cock before jerking down again quickly, the precum leaking from the tip making it shine ever-so-slightly in the faint light of the monitor. Vik bit his lip, before leaning back again and moaning between each breathy sigh.

"Simon...fucking hell, Simon..." He groaned, hearing a stunted groan from his laptop and squirming at the noise. Simon bit his lip and let his eyes droop shut for a moment, his head lolling forward limply as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock and moaned, but he lifted his head again when he heard a small whine from his computer and flushed when he saw that Vik had lowered his free hand to his hole and was slowly rubbing it in small circles, the tips of his fingers only barely breaching the ring of muscle. 

"Simon...fuck..."

Simon stared at the screen, memorized by the other man's actions as his cock twitched in his hand at every stunted groan and sigh. He squeezed his cock tightly in his hand, twirling his wrist slightly and squirming at the spark of pleasure that went up his spine. He wanted desperately to be able to reach through the screen and touch the man in the flesh; do everything he wanted to do to him that he knew Vik would be absolutely fine with, but the distance meant Vik would have to carry out Simon's wishes himself;

"Put it all the way in, slowly, like I do." He commanded, and Vik wasted no time in bending his wrist to press into himself. He whined as the digit breached the ring of muscle but didn't slow his movements, not stopping his hand until the entire digit was inside of him, where he relaxed slightly and whined.

"Use two."

Vik hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath before pressing his middle and forefinger together and slowly pushing both of them inside. His nails grazed ever so slightly against his walls, making him jump and whine needily, pushing the fingers in quicker than he had before to get the pleasure he wanted. He waited until both fingers were enveloped in him before moving them, making a come-hither motion and bending his wrist to go deeper with a sigh, not stopping his movements when Simon spoke again;

"How do you want me to fuck you?" He murmured, lazily pulling at the tip of his cock, more focused on Vik's pleasure than his own. Vik squirmed slightly, forgoing any embarrassment to tell Simon what he wanted to know;

"Hard...and fast..." He sighed, his breathing deep as he slowly pushed into himself again.

"Show me."

Vik bit his lip, before shifting so that he was lying flat on his back with the laptop between his legs, the hand that was once on his cock instead pulling his legs apart as his other hand remained buried inside of him. He lay back and took a deep breath, preparing himself for his own torture as he listened to the heavy breathing coming from the screen, before slowly pulling his hand away until only the tips of his fingers remained inside of him, only to hold his breath and slam them back into him with as much force as he could muster.

He cried out, squirming and whining as he settled his hand into a quick, hard rhythm. It made his wrist ache to move in such a way but he didn't care, forgoing the pain in favor of the pleasure he got as he hit against his own prostate. Simon groaned deep from within his throat, quickly moving his hand to match the speed of Vik's, settling into the same rhythm as the shorter man as he leaned back in his chair.

"Simon..." Vik groaned, drawing out the name until it dissolved into a greedy whine, which then dissolved into a series of quick, shallow breaths as he furiously pumped his hand in and out of him. Simon just stared, continuing his own movements, listening to every noise with attentive ears as he felt a familiar heat pool in the pit of his stomach. Vik seemed to be close as well, his wrist snapping erratically in and out of him as he met his prostate, his nerves singing whenever he made contact, moaning half-words in-between each pant that were lost to the wind.

"M' close..." Simon murmured, his voice barely audible over the groans and whines of the smaller man. Vik only just heard him, giving a small nod before falling back again and thrusting into himself with renewed vigor, His legs began to shake ever-so-slightly, an obvious indicator of what was about to happen, before Vik was arching off the bed with a cry.

Desperate mewls told Simon what he always knew as streams of white coated Vik's hand, a small bead of it landing on the screen and blurring Simon's view ever-so-slightly. Vik stiffened, strangled moans escaping him as his nerves ran rampant. The sight made Simon flush hot all over, and his own hand began to jerk furiously to try and catch up with the younger man. Vik eventually came back to reality, craning his neck up to watch as Simon leaned back in his chair, hand moving furiously over his cock, head thrown back, eyes scrunched shut, jaw clenched. Vik moved his hands from between his legs, propping himself up on his elbows to watch with dazed eyes as Simon moved, lips parted slightly in fatigue, only to close as he but down hard on his lip when he saw Simon climax. Simon arched his back off his chair, letting out a strangled groan as his hand became coated in white, his free hand gripping the arm of his chair hard enough to show the whites of his knuckles, and Vik could only bite his lip and watch with wanting eyes as Simon's orgasm ran through him.

Simon slowly stilled, body sinking into the chair with exhaustion as he lazily pulled at his quickly softening cock. Vik slowly came down from his sex-fueled high along with him, the realization of what had just happened slowly becoming clear, and he found himself sitting there in silence, waiting for Simon to talk first;

"...That was fucking hot..." Simon eventually murmured, leaning back in his chair and letting his head loll back, eyes slid shut in contentment. Vik relaxed, giving Simon a small smile as he straightened up and sat cross-legged on his bed, laptop balanced on his knees.

"Can say that again..." He added, voice sheepish and shy. Simon raised his head to smile at Vik, straightening up in his chair and slowly tucking his cock back into his sweatpants. Vik flushed slightly, not sure what to say, and when he eventually spoke his voice was small and nervous;

"Can this happen again at some point?" He asked, face blushing slightly, worried instantly that it was a one time thing he was going to far with. Simon just gave him a coy smile;

"Sounds like a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any requests in the comments below!


End file.
